Creepy time
by Matias-the-killer
Summary: Continuación de mi fic Adventure time with: finn, Jake y Jeff the killer
1. Chapter 1

Era una noche agitada el viento movía las plantas de los árboles y la hoja del césped en medio de un reino estaba un sujeto vestido totalmente de negro con capucha en la espalda estaba el dibujo de un fénix **(para los que no sepan el fénix significa reencarnación)**

-Muy bien…todo está preparado para nuestro plan no queremos que nada falle…¿verdad George?-pregunto el hombre mirando unas nubes

De las nubes salió un joven de piel blanca, cabello negro, sombrero marrón, camisa roja, pantalones azules chico como de 18 años con el cabello café oscuro casi negro, la piel de color blanco y usaba una camisa roja, pantalón azul, tenis blancos y un sombrero café.

-Pagaras por lo que le has hecho a todo Eee-dijo el chico con mirada de ira-¡Tú y ese malnacido de Jeff morirán!-se acerca hacia el sujeto con la mirada determinada saca su pistola y empieza a disparar al sujeto

El sujeto con mucha agilidad esquiva cada bala dejando la pistola sin balas

-¡Rayos!-dije George enojado

Alzo su vista y el hombre estaba al frente de él, recibió un puñetazo en el estómago luego una patada en la espalda haciendo que caiga al piso, George recargo su arma y antes de que pudiera disparar el hombre le piso el pecho y la mano a George, luego desapareció

-Maldito-susurro George

Luego una gran explosión lo hizo volar unos metros, este se levantó con una herida en el pecho y estomago su sangre era similar a una pintura blanca este saco de la mochila marrón que tenía unas vendas luego empezó a extinguir las llamas de lo que era un pueblo

Mientras tanto en la casa del árbol

Estaban los chicos mirando Tv mientras que Jeff perseguía a Ben ya habían pasado dos años de la derrota de "Ente" y todo volvió a ser normal

-¿Por qué pelean esos dos?-pregunto Andrea cargando a un bebe envuelta en una sábana rosa

-Ben volvió a usar el cuchillo de Jeff para sacar suciedad de sus zapatos-dijo Jane

-¡Auxilio!-grito Ben saliendo de la casa del árbol

-¡Ven aquí pequeño elfo!-grito Jeff persiguiendo a Ben

Jeff siguió a Ben hasta quien sabe dónde, alguien toco la puerta y Finn y Jake abrieron

-¡George!-dijeron sorprendidos Finn y Jake

-Hola chicos-dijo George

-Hola…¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntaron Finn y jake

-Bueno pase por aquí porque unos enemigos de mi reino se refugiaron en Ooo así que estoy aquí para ponerles fin-dijo George

-¿Cómo son?-pregunto Jake

-No lo sé siempre andan encapuchados y en la oscuridad-dijo George

George entro a la casa saludando a todos los presentes

-¿De dónde eres?-pregunto Maicol

-Soy de la tierra de Eee-dijo George

-Oye…¿Dónde están Ben y Jeff?-pregunto Slenderman

-No sabemos-dijeron Finn y Jake

-¿Jeff?-repitió George

-Si es nuestro amigo debes conocerlo es un gran tipo pero medio que se enfada mucho-dijo Jake

Ben salió disparado por la puerta cayendo en el sofá haciendo un gran hoyo en ese hoyo se asoma Jeff

-¡¿Qué paso?!-pregunto Andrea

-Se tropezó y cayó-dijo Jeff mirando con una mirada asesina a Ben

Ben solo asintió temblando un poco George miro determinadamente a Jeff luego de unos segundos se balanceó sobre el

-¡¿Qué haces idiota y quien mierda eres?!-pregunto Jeff empujando George

-George ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Finn

-¡Tú eres el culpable de muchas muertes en la tierra de Eee! ¡Mereces morir Jeff!-grito George

De las manos de George salió fuego disparado hacia Jeff este no hizo nada solo se reía de forma Psicótica

-Ya me quemaron hace mucho es hora de que vayas a dormir-dijo Jeff sacando su cuchillo y clavándoselo en el brazo de George

George volvió a disparar fuego a Jeff y esta vez lo esquivo y lo golpeo en el estómago, George lo golpeo en la cara, Jeff se balanceo sobre George y lo volvió a apuñalar en el brazo George lo empujo lejos y sacó su pistola y disparo varios tiros hacia él, Jeff esquivo con mucha dificultad los disparos Maicol agarro fuertemente a George por la espalda

-Sueltame ese…lunático debe pagar-dijo George

-¿De qué hablas?-pregunto Slenderman

-Verán hace mucho tiempo ese lunático de Jeff hizo un enorme caos en todo Eee-Dijo George

Todos miraron a Jeff no era sorpresa después de todo

-No me acuerdo de nada antes de llegar a Ooo-dijo Jeff

-Ese asesino destruyo casi a todos los reinos en Eee lanzando bombas, asesinando a diestra y siniestra, robando y Casi mata a la familia real-dijo George

-¡Jeff!-grito Andrea mirando enojada a Jeff

-¡No fue mi culpa!...creo-dijo Jeff

-¡Por eso debes pagar!-grito George

-¡Que no hice nada mierda!-grito Jeff

-¡No te creo!-grito George

-¡Dejen de gritar o despertaran al bebe!-grito Andrea

-bueno-dijeron Jeff y George

En el dulce reino se vio salir mucho humo, también en el bosque y en una colina cerca del reino de flama

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto Finn

-Sepárense-dijo Jeff

Se fueron en grupos a lugares diferentes, un hombre encapuchado con la imagen de un fénix se paró al frente de la casa del árbol

-Bien parece que este árbol estropea mi vista-dijo el hombre

En el dulce reino

Finn, Jake y Jeff entraron al reino donde había un humo con forma humanoide que tenía dos espadas en la mano

-Soy el hombre de humo y estoy buscando a mis hermanos-dijo el hombre humo

-¡Chicos deben detenerlo!-dijo la dulce princesa que estaba en el trono

Finn salto sobre el HH **(hombre humo) **saco su espada e hizo un ataque vertical que solo traspaso al HH, Jake hizo su puño grande y trato de golpearlo pero igualmente solo traspaso al HH, Jeff intento clavarle su cuchillo pero dio el mismo resultado el HH hizo que su humo se extendiera hacia los chicos ellos empezaron a sentirse débiles había algo en ese Humo

-Prepárense para su final-dijo HH acercándose a los chicos

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo fue succionado por una aspiradora que tenía la dulce princesa

-Eso fue fácil-dijo La dulce princesa

Mientras tanto en el bosque

Jane, Maicol y Mike estaban parados al frente de un hombre roca que tenía una espada de diamantes

-Soy Rock y estoy muy enojado-dijo el hombre roca

Jane salto hacia Rock e intento hacerle muchas cortadas en la cabeza pero no surtía efecto, Rock la golpeo lanzándola contra un árbol, Maicol golpeo muchas veces a Rock haciendo que sus puños donde había unos interruptores haciendo que dejen de funcionar, Mike empezó a caminar hacia otro lado

-¡¿A dónde vas lagartija tonta?!-gritaron Jane y Maicol

Mike volvió como un enorme t-rex que traía una enorme roca con cara pintada

-Eso no funcionara-dijo Maicol

-Nadie es tan tonto para pensar que eso es una chica-dijo Jane

-Hola preciosa ¿Dónde has estado toda mi vida?-pregunto Rock acercándose a la roca

Mike agarro a Jane y a Maicol agarrándolos de la ropa y dirigiéndose a la casa del árbol

Mientras tanto en la colina

Slenderman, Ben, Andrea y George estaban al frente de un hombre con armadura, una espada y escudo

-Yo soy Klar-dijo el hombre

Slenderman saco sus tentáculos de la espalda y ataco a Klar pero la armadura era muy resistente, Klar golpeo al Slenderman con el escudo haciendo que se cayera inconsciente, George saco su pistola y disparo, Klar corto las balas con agilidad y luego hizo una un ataque horizontal haciendo que George retrocediera, Ben disparo sus flechas pero Klar se cubrió con el escudo y luego pateo a Ben en el estómago, Andrea agarro y balde con agua y lo derramo encima de Klar

-¿Qué piensas hacer con eso?-pregunto Klar

-Eso-dijo Andrea señalando la armadura de Klar

La armadura de Klar empezó a oxidarse hasta que él se cayó por el peso

Una hora después

Todos llegaron y vieron el fuego en la casa del árbol

-¡Fuego!-gritaron todos

Comenzaron a agarrar baldes y echar mucha agua

Luego de unas horas

Por fin se apagaron las llamas ya solo había humos, Andrea se fue hacia un cuarto donde había una cuna la abrió y sus ojos se quedaron como platos

**Nota:Este fic no tiene relación con Creepy Bleach**

**¿Le paso algo a la bebe? ¿quien sera ese sujeto que tenia el fenix en la espalda? ¿Sera Jeff el causante de varios problemas en Eee?...la respuesta es:...**

**Jeff: !OH MANDAN MUCHOS REWIEW O MATO AL GATO *agarra al gato y pone su cuchillo cerca del cuello del gato pequeño y tierno*..vamos míralo se que no dejarias que lo mate así que manda rewiew **

**Yo: ya oyeron así que nos vemos en el proximo Cap**


	2. Chapter 2

Por fin se apagaron las llamas ya solo había humos, Andrea se fue hacia un cuarto donde había una cuna la abrió y sus ojos se quedaron como platos, Cris estaba durmiendo con un osito de peluche en sus brazos

-¿Ella está bien?-pregunto Jeff entrando a la habitación

-Si-dijo Andrea feliz y abrazando a Cris

Jeff sonrió y abrazo a Andrea, George entro y vio la escena no se parecía a ese asesino que hace menos de un año quiso matar a todos en Eee y quiso matar a la princesa azul

-¿Quién demonios fue el que prendió fuego a la casa?-pregunto Slenderman entrando a la habitación

-No lo sé-dijeron casi todos los presentes

-Yo creo saberlo-dijo George

-¿Quién?-pregunto Maicol

-Unos criminales que se hacen llamar los Fenix del averno son una organización criminal pero no se sabe casi nada de ellos-dijo George

-¿Y qué sabes exactamente?-preguntaron Jane y Mike

-Solo sé que aparecen de noche, están vestidos con una túnica negra, un fénix dibujado en su espalda y son muy poderosos-dijo George

-Uy eso suena muy peligroso-dijo Jeff ensanchando su sonrisa

George miro a Jeff con seriedad y este con locura

-¿Es idea mía o es que los ataques fueron planeados?-pregunto Andrea

-Eso creo-dijo George pensativo

Jeff salió de la casa del árbol corriendo todos se extrañaron por su conducta, George lo siguió parecía que Jeff estaba caminando hacia las afueras de Ooo

-"¿Dónde ira este loco?" pensó George mientras seguía a Jeff

-¿Qué haces?-pregunto Andrea acercándose a George

-Sigo a Jeff…no creo que trame nada bueno-susurro George

-No creo que trame nada malo-dijo Andrea

-Solo lo dices porque es tu novio….tu no lo viste cuando estaba intentado matar a todos en Eee-dijo George

-Pero el no es mas así-dijo Andrea

-¡¿Quién anda hay?!-pregunto Jeff apuntando su cuchillo hacia unos arbustos

-Creo que nos descubrió-dijo Andrea

Jeff se acercó hacia los arbusto cuando iba a clavarle su cuchillo algo salió tirándolo al piso, Jeff se fijó y no era otro que su perro demonio llamado Smile

-¡¿Smile?! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!-pregunto Jeff abrazando a Smile y él le lamio la cara

-Vengo de visita-dijo Smile feliz de ver a su amigo

Andrea y George abrieron mucho los ojos de la impresión era la primera vez que veían a un husky hablar

-Muy bien…ya conocimos a Jake esto no es gran cosa-dijo George

-Si pero parece conocer a Jeff-dijo Andrea

-¿Qué hacen por aquí chicos?-pregunto Jeff mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Smile

Andrea y George miraron a Jeff sorprendidos no si quiera miro donde se escondían, ambos se levantaron y salieron de los arbustos

-¿Cómo nos encontraste?-pregunto Andrea abrazando a Jeff

-Porque hablan demasiado amor-dijo Jeff abrazando a Andrea

-¿Por qué saliste de la nada cuando estábamos en la casa del árbol?-pregunto George

-Porque quería buscar algo que me ayude a identificar a los que quemaron la casa-dijo Jeff

-¿Quién es el?-pregunto Andrea mirando a Smile

-Él es Smile-dijo Jeff presentándolo

-Hola-dijo Smile

-Hola-dijeron George y Andrea

-Bueno basta de charlas tenemos que volver a la casa del árbol para reagruparnos-dijo George

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Jeff

-Tenemos que investigar en otro lugar-dijo George

Empezaron a caminar hasta la casa del árbol cuando entraron se dieron cuenta que solo estaban Slenderman, Fin y Jake

-¿Dónde están los demás?-pregunto George

-No sabemos pero Ben está en la cocina comiendo algo-dijo Slenderman

-¿Desaparecieron?-pregunto Jeff

-Sip solo así de la nada ¡Puf!-dijo Jake

-Esto es raro-dijo Finn

-Si…¿creen que lo hayan hecho los fénix?-pregunto Jeff

-Es lo más probable-dijo George

Un ruido extraño se escuchó y todos salieron a fuera incluso Ben cuando salieron se encontraron con el sujeto que quemo la casa del árbol pero con un bidón de gasolina

-Qué pena y yo que quería quemarles las caras a todos-dijo el sujeto en tono de burla

Jeff le lanzo el cuchillo pero este se quedó en el bidón haciendo que se derramara mucha gasolina

-Rayos-dijo el sujeto lanzando el bidón hacia Jeff

Jeff lo esquivo, ben saco su espada **(como la que usa en zelda mayoras´s mask) **e intento cortar al sujeto pero este se movía tan rápido que Ben apenas podía mantenerle el paso, el sujeto pateo a Ben en el estómago haciendo que se arrodillara, Andrea saco su lanza y le hizo una gran cortada en su pecho, el sujeto lanzo una ráfaga de viento haciendo que ella cayera al piso lejos, George disparo su pistola pero el sujeto esquivaba los ataques, luego lanzo unos lentes y George los agarro **(esta parte se basa en un movimiento de Albert Wesker de Re) **luego el sujeto derribo a George tirándolo en el suelo, Slenderman saco sus tentáculos y agarro al sujeto luego lo empezó a estrujar pero el sujeto se escapó y pateo al Slenderman en la cara, Jeff salto sobre el sujeto y empezó a clavarle su cuchillo desgarrándole la ropa luego el sujeto golpeo a Jeff, agarro su cuchillo y se acercó a el

-Vamos viejo…¿en serio estas peleando con estos sujetos contra nosotros?...¿qué paso con tu juramento?-pregunto el sujeto

-No sé a qué te refieres-dijo Jeff

-¿En serio?...¿ni siquiera te acuerda de tu viejo amigo?-pregunto el sujeto

Se quitó la capucha y mostro que era un joven de apenas unos 16 años, tenía el pelo y los ojos negros

-¿Quién diablos eres?-pregunto Jeff

-Soy Krat-dijo el sujeto

Luego acerco su cuchillo pero cuando iba a golpear a Jeff un rayo azul lo hizo retroceder, luego Krat fijo su vista era Maicol con un aparato extraño su mano izquierda parecía un cañón

-Hora de divertirnos Mike-dijo Maicol

Un terodactilo salió volando de la casa del árbol luego agarro a Krat y lo elevo por los aires, luego lo tiro al suelo luego lo volvió a elevar pero esta vez Krat clavo su cuchillo en una de las garras **(o como le digan) **luego cayó al piso, Maicol volvió a disparar su cañón de potencia y esta vez lanzo a Krat un par de metros, el apareció enfrente de él y luego le corto un circuito y el cañón exploto dejando inconsciente a Maicol, luego se volvió a acercar a Jeff luego le hizo una cortada profunda en su pecho

-Adiós ve a dormir idiota-dijo Krat

Cuando iba a desaparecer Smile saco fuego de su boca quemando a Krat

-¡ARG! ¡mi trasero!-grito Krat dirigiéndose a un lago y cuando el fuego se extinguió

-¡Bien hecho chucho!-dijo George acariciando la cabeza de Smile

-¡Jeff!-grito Andrea preocupada mirando a Jeff

El asesino psicópata no respiraba luego Slenderman llevo a Jeff a la casa, Maicol puso unos claves a Jeff y se mostró en una pantalla de su muñeca unos estadísticas y una que otras cosas

-¿Cómo esta Jeff?-pregunto Mike

-Jeff esta…..

**Slenderman: Jeff murió **

**Jeff: fin…no habrá más continuación ni más caps (En realidad es broma no se asusten XD)**


	3. Los tres titanes (parte 1)

**¿Quién ganaría en una pelea entre Jeff the killer y Freedy krueger? Si quieres votar háganlo en mi perfil te tengo una encuesta**

-¿Cómo esta Jeff?-pregunto Mike

-Jeff esta…en coma-dijo Slenderman

-¡¿Qué?!-dijeron todos sorprendidos mirando a Jeff con tristeza

-¡Momento!-dijo Jake que estaba en la cocina junto con Finn

-¿Y dónde demonios estaban ustedes dos?-pregunto Andrea mirando molesta a Finn y a Jake

-Quisimos salir pero nos encerraron con un campo de fuerza-dijo Finn **(la excusa que siempre les hago a mis padres cuando me intenta sacar al a la escuela XD)**

-¿Y porque nos llamaste la atención?-pregunto Mike

-Porque el tipo del lago empezó a reírse de forma maléfica y ya quiero que se calle-dijo Jake

Andrea salió con cara de pocos amigos y cuando estaba al frente de Krat agarrándole del cuello de la camisa

-¡¿Por qué demonios te ríes ahora?!-pregunto Andrea molesta

-Oye….me rio porque ahora el idiota nunca despertara-dijo Krat mientras reía de forma diabólica

Andrea lo acerco más a su cara con aun más furia

-A-Ahí u-una forma de que d-despierte-dijo Krat con un poco de miedo

-¡¿Cómo?!-pregunto Andrea

-Tienes que matar a tres titanes y cuando lo hagas en sus corazones de cada uno hay una brillo que tendrás que depositar en este vaso contenedor-dijo Krat dándole un vaso a Andrea

-¿Por qué ayudas a Jeff?-pregunto Andrea agarrando el vaso

-Porque le debía un favor al idiota y solo quise pagarlo-dijo Krat un humo negro lo cubrió y cuando el humo se dispersó ya no estaba

-"¿Qué será lo que le debía a Jeff" pensó Andrea mientras regresaba a la casa del árbol

-¿Qué te dijo el tipo raro?-pregunto Jake

-Que tenemos que matar a tres titanes y arrancarles el corazón y luego los colocamos en este vasito-dijo Andrea

-Wow ¿Y no son grandes?-pregunto Maicol

-No sé-dijo Andrea-Pero no podemos irnos todos

-¿Por qué no?-pregunto Jane

-Porque alguien tiene que cuidar a Cris-dijo Andrea

-Bueno-dijeron todos

De la casa del árbol salieron Andrea, Fin y Jake, George y Slenderman y los demás se quedaron

-¿Dónde está Cris?-pregunto Jane

Los demás miraron a todas partes buscándola

-¡Ahí está!-dijo Jane señalando a Cris que tenía una granada

-¡¿De dónde saco una granada?!-preguntaron Smile y Ben

Cris Lanzo la granada y todos se cubrieron de donde pudieron

**Luego de unos minutos**

Ben salió agarro la granada y se dio cuenta que era de juguete

-¡Solo es un juguete!-dijo Ben

-Pero la pistola no-dijeron Mike y Maicol

Ben fijo su vista en Cris que tenía la pistola de George mientras reía y ella empezó a disparar Ben salió corriendo a refugiarse detrás del sofá

**Mientras tanto con los otros cinco**

Seguían caminando por un camino desértico donde habían cadáveres más bien huesos de los que intentaban cruzar y desafortunadamente no pudieron

-"_¿Dónde abre dejado mi pistola?...bueno no importa de todas formas mis poderes se incrementan así_" pensó George

-¿Cuánto falta Andrea?-pregunto Fin

-No sé-dijo Andrea

-¿Entonces caminamos sin saber dónde nos vamos?-preguntaron Jake y Slenderman

-Sip-dijo Andrea

-¡¿Cómo que no sabes?!-pregunto Jake

-No me dijo dónde estaban los titanes-dijo Andrea

-Preguntémosle a el-dijo Finn señalando alguien que no estaba muy lejos

El hombre tenía una túnica con capucha roja y su rostro no se podía ver

-Disculpe ¿Sabe dónde estamos?-pregunto Andrea

Alguien con túnica roja luego se sacudió un poco, todos se cubrieron los ojos menos Andrea

-Oigan chicos no tiene nada-dijo Andrea

-¡No nos arriesgaremos a ver!-dijeron los chicos

-Pero no es nada literalmente-dijo Andrea

Todos miraron donde estaba ese sujeto y se dieron cuenta que solo era un pico de huesos afilados

-¿Qué rayos es eso?-pregunto Slenderman

El pico se movió un poco y empezó a ascender se dieron cuenta que no era nada más y nada menos que un demonio de unos 20 metros

-¡Prepárense a morir bolsas de carne!-rugió el colosal titán de fuego

Los cinco se prepararon para una brutal lucha

**En la casa del árbol**

Todo era un caos la mayoría de las cosas y muebles estaban rotos, Cris estaba en su habitación con un amarrado Maicol y pintándole en la cara

-¡Cris déjame en paz!-dijo Maicol mientras la pintaba

Jane entra a la habitación sigilosamente pero tropieza con un juguete, Cris se ríe por la escena y sigue pintando a Maicol en la cara

-¡Ya sé cómo entretenerla!-dijo Mike convirtiéndose en un pequeño velociraptor del tamaño de un cachorro

-Pellito-dijo Cris abrazando muy fuerte a Mike

Mike empezó a asfixiarse, tenía la cara totalmente azul, Smile se acercó a Cris y empezó a lamerle la cara

-¡Pellito!-dijo Cris abrazando más fuerte

Smile paso de rojo a azul mientras tenía la lengua afuera

-¿Vamos a estar así todo el día?-pregunto Jane

-Tal vez-dijo Mike acercándose a Cris

**En el camino desértico**

Andrea saco su arco y flecha y disparo hacia los pies del Titán, este se quitó las flechas molesto y en su mano apareció una roca llameante que lanzo hacia los chicos, George lanzo una esfera de hielo haciendo que la roca se destruyera en el aire Slenderman agarro a Fin y a Jake y los tres subieron a su hombro derecho donde Fin clavo su espada, el Titán se sacudió violentamente haciendo que Finn se cayera pero cuando estuvo debajo del codo del Titán, Slenderman saco sus tentáculos y Jake estiro sus brazos y los enredo en las piernas del Titán, este estiro los pellejos de Jake

-¡Ay nanita esto duele!-se quejó Jake

Slenderman saco sus tentáculos y los enredo en los brazos del Titán que cayo boca abajo hacia el suelo mientras se sacudía intentando escaparse

-Andrea tienes que matarlo rápido-dijo George

Finn le lanzo su espada a Andrea y ella lo agarro luego se adentró hacia su boca

-"¡Esto es asqueroso!" pensó Andrea mientras entraba dentro del pecho del Titán luego alzo la vista y pudo ver el corazón que Expedia humo del titán, ella corto las raíces y luego de que el Titán haya lanzado un grito de ira y dolor, del corazón del Titán salió una esfera brillante y ella abrió la botella y la esfera entro en la botella-Uno menos…faltan dos-dijo saliendo del interior del Titán

-¿Ahora hacia dónde?-pregunto George

-No se…creo que tenemos que irnos hacia ese lago-dijo Andrea señalando el lago

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Finn

-Porque estoy cansada y quiero refrescarme-dijo Andrea

Los cinco se acercaron al lago, se acercaron a la orilla y mientras Andrea se lanzaba agua una esfera brillante salió

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto George

-No se-dijeron Finn y Slenderman

-Uuuhhh…brillante-dijo Jake agarrando la esfera luego es jalado hacia el agua

-¡Jake!-gritaron los tres chicos

Las burbujas empezaron a salir de donde Jake se había hundido pero luego….


	4. Los tres titanes (Parte 2)

Las burbujas empezaron a salir de donde Jake se había hundido pero luego Jake fue lanzado hasta chocar con un árbol

-Auch-se quejó Jake sobándose la cabeza

Del lago ascendió un Pez humanoide **(como el de Ben 10) **con una esfera en la cabeza, branquias y garras donde tenía que estar la aleta

-¿Qué hora es?-pregunto Finn

-¡Hora de aventura!-gritaron los otros tres

Los cuatro se pusieron en posición de ataque mientras ese Titán se les acercaba

**Mientras tanto en otra parte**

Jeff estaba en un campo de pasto verde y el cielo era totalmente blanco el estaba encima de Andrea que estaba en ropa interior sonriendo sonrojada

-"¿Estaré soñando?...bah que importe disfrutare del momento" pensó Jeff mientras mordisqueaba el cuello de Andrea

-¿No te sientes incomodo haciendo eso en un lugar como este?-pregunto una voz familia

Andrea desapareció dejando un poco de humo Jeff miro al cielo gruñendo, un joven de entre 18 y 22 años, pelo corto color negro como sus ojos, la piel azul clara, orejas puntiagudas, una camisa negra con rayas negras, converses rojos y blancos y unas marcas circulares en su cuello

-¿Y tú quién eres?-pregunto Jeff

-¿No me recuerdas amigo?...soy yo tu viejo amigo Marshall lee-dijo el joven que levitaba en el cielo señalándose

-Oye no me acuerdo ni como mierda vine a parar hasta aquí solo sé que tenía una chica presiona casi desnuda cerca de mi ¡Y apareciste tú!-dijo Jeff molesto señalando a Marshall

-Te diré algo-cae al suelo frente a Jeff-Si me ganas en un juego te diré como viniste a parar aquí-dijo Marshall lee

-¿Cuál juego?-pregunto Jeff

-¡Se llama sobrevivencia en Hillent Bill!-dijo Marshall lee desapareciendo y en su lugar apareció una entrada hacia una ciudad

Jeff fijo su vista y donde habían escrito "Sillent Hill" estaban tachadas la "S" y la "H" fueron cambiadas, Jeff camino hasta que noto que en la entrada estaba un "hombre" o mejor dicho cosa que tenía traje de carnicero, un gran "cuchillo" y estaba al frente de una mesa sentado, Jeff se acerca curioso y lo mira

-Hola-dijo Jeff

Eso le muestra un cartel que decía "Hola soy Pirámide head"

-¿No hablas?-pregunto Jeff

Pirámide head escribe en un cartel "No, vendo unas armas para ganar dinero para comprarme otra casa", Jeff busco en su bolsillo y saco unos billetes y se los dio a Pirámide Head, el saco dos armas un cuchillo gigante y una lanza, Jeff agarra la lanza, Pirámide Head escribió en el cartel "Gracias"

-De nada-dijo Jeff caminando hacia adentro del pueblo donde se encontró con Marshall Lee que estaba acostado a un borde de una torre boca arriba comiendo de una bolsa de frituras

-Mmm….parece que me encontraste mmm…es hora de soltar a mis amigos, cuando me agarres se termina el juego-dijo Marshall Lee chasqueando los dedos y unos monstruos aparecieron

Eran unos Armless Man, unas enfermeras y unos grey childs **(los que no saben que son búsquenlos en Sillent Hills Wiki en español) **

-"Que feos son todos" pensó Jeff mirando a su alrededor notando que estaba rodeado de esas cosas

Los armless Man se acercaron torpemente hacia Jeff mientras que de su pecho lanzaban ese líquido parecido al acido, un poco se salpico al polero de Jeff, él lo saco rápidamente mostrando su camisa negra, saco su cuchillo y de un rápido movimiento les corto las garganta a los tres, no se percató que en realidad era una trampa, las enfermeras le clavaron sus jeringas que afortunadamente para Jeff les dio en el brazo izquierdo, Jeff les apuñalo en el pecho a las dos enfermeras, sintió que algo le apuñalaba por la parte de atrás de las piernas, cayó al piso gritando de dolor, cuando se dio la vuelta y se percató que los grey child, uno de ellos se paró en el pecho de Jeff, alzo su chuchillo, Jeff en un rápido movimiento le clava su cuchillo en el estómago, y a los demás les corta la cara hasta el cerebro, fijo su vista en Marshall Lee que aún estaba comiendo bocadillos, Jeff lanzo su nueva lanza dándole a la bolsa

-Wow tranquilo amigo-dijo Marshall Lee saltando de la torre y cayendo al piso

-Ahora dime… ¡¿De dónde mierda vengo?!-pregunto Jeff mirando a Marshall Lee molesto

**Mientras tanto en el lago**

El Titán lanzo una gran Tsunami hacia el cuarteto de héroes, George lanzo una esfera de fuego enorme hacia este causando una gran capa de humo

-No lo pensaste bien o ¿sí?-pregunto Slenderman

-Supongo que no-dijo George un poco apenado

Los cuatro héroes estaban alertados, un puño gigante aplasto al Slenderman haciendo un hoyo con su forma en el piso, Slenderman enredo su tentáculos hasta la muñeca del Titán y luego alrededor de unos árboles que estaban cerca, mientras el Titán forcejeaba contra el agarre del Slenderman Jake se puso detrás de este y se hizo muy grande y se agacho, cuando el Slenderman soltó la mano del Titán Andrea disparo cientos de flechas hacia el Titán haciendo retroceder al Titán y que cayera al lado de Jake

-¡Jake agárrame luego lánzame hacia el Titán tengo una idea!-grito Fin

Jake agarro a Jake, alzo su mano indicando que estaba listo luego lanzo con todas sus fuerzas al pecho del Titán dejándole una gran cortadura en su pecho hasta su espalda, de la herida salió algo parecido a lo que parece ser como una estrella fugaz brillante y entrando al vaso

-Muy bien uno menos…falta uno más y listo-dijo Andrea

Todos se dirigieron hacia un destino indefinido

**Mientras en la cabeza loca de Jeff XD**

Jeff seguía hablando con Marshall Lee en ese pueblo maldito

-Y en conclusión…no tengo la menor idea de cómo rayos acabaste aquí-dijo Marshall Lee

-A ver si entendí…me haces perder el tiempo para decirme cosas que ya sabía, crees que no sé qué tengo una hija, me dices que vienes de un mundo alternativo, me dices que estoy en coma y que tal vez nunca despierte y para rematar estas aquí como si fueses el puto Freddy Krueger-dijo Jeff

-Exacto-dijo Marshall Lee

-¡Te enseñare a que nadie se mete en mis sueños y me prohíbe tener relaciones con mi novia!-dijo Jeff alzando su mano abierta

La lanza que estaba clavada en la torre regreso a la mano de Jeff, Marshall Lee levito para salvar su vida mientras Jeff lo perseguía

**En la casa del árbol**

Mike buscaba algo debajo del sofá al igual que Smile, en ese momento entra Maicol

-¿Qué buscan?-pregunto Maicol

-¡Buscamos a Cris!-dijeron los dos muy alterados

-¡¿No saben dónde está?!-pregunto Maicol entre molesto y preocupado

-¡No!-dijeron Ambos

Se hoyó un grito muy agudo como el de una mujer los tres salieron y se encontraron con Jane y Ben mirando hacia por el techo que estaba Cris gateando al borde

-¡Se va a caer!-grito Jane mientras que Ben seguía gritando

Cris se cayó a un lado mientras todos intentaban agarrarla se chocaban entre ellos mareándose hasta que Cris cayo en los brazos de Jane

-"Esta bebe es muy peligrosa ¿a quién se parece?...a claro a Jeff" pensó Jane mientras mecía en sus brazos a Cris


	5. Los tres titanes (Parte 3)

**En otro lugar**

Los cinco héroes estaban recorriendo por una tierra seca que tan solo eran rocas y estatuas de diamantes, hasta que llegaron a una cueva con forma de dragón con ojos de diamante rojos

-¿Qué clase de broma es esta? ¿Cómo puede haber tal anímala aquí?-pregunto George mirando a la cueva

-No che-dijeron los otros tres

Andrea se acercó a la cueva mirando los dos pedazos de cristales que tenía por ojos, estos empezaron a brillar cada vez más y empezaron a salir rayos rojos de el en dirección a Andrea

-¡Cuidado!-dijo George empujando a Andrea

George recibió el rayo que lo dejo tirado hacia un bulto de diamantes, la cueva empezó a ascender mostrando a lo que parece un Dragón-Titán de roca y diamantes, tenía un hacha de rocas y un escudo de diamantes

-¿Qué hora es?-pregunto Finn

-¡Hora de aventura!-dijeron los otros tres

El titán lanzo por sus ojos rayos que casi dieron a los héroes que lo esquivaron, el titán estaba a punto de lanzar otros rayos pero Andrea le dio cinco flechas al ojo derecho rompiéndolo y exploto como una granada dejando un hueco con mucho humo, Slenderman agarro a los tres chicos mientras escalaba por la espalda del Titán y Andrea lo distraía, cuando subieron hacia su hombro, Slenderman clavo sus tentáculos y luego lo desencajo y rompiendo el brazo, Jake que estaba en el hombro izquierdo agrando su puño y después de muchos intentos rompió su hombro dejando roto el brazo izquierdo

-¿Ya lo derrotamos?-pregunto George

-Eso creo-dijo Andrea que miraba como se derrumbaba los brazos del titán

-Oh rayos no pude matar a este-dijo Finn un poco deprimido

-Tranquilo bro cuando leguemos a casa podremos matar a unos ciclopes bandidos-dijo Jake bajando al Slenderman y a Finn

-¡Si!-dijo Finn

Cuando estaban a punto de irse se escuchó un gruñido el titán abrió la boca y de el salió un gran rayo que hace retroceder unos metros a los chicos

-¡¿Qué rayos está pasando?!-preguntaron los chicos

El titán se estaba dirigiendo hacia el dulce reino

-¡Tenemos que pensar en un plan antes que llegue esa cosa al dulce reino!-dijo Slenderman

Todos se pusieron a pensar hasta que…

-¡Ya se que hacer!-dijo Andrea

-¿Qué?-preguntaron los chicos

Andrea les susurro un plan a los chicos que les pareció descabellado al principio pero al final era la única opción, un viento fuerte sacudió a los chicos llevando unos metros del lugar a los tres chicos, George agarro a los tres chicos y con todas sus fuerzas los lanzo

-Ups parece que no apunte bien-dijo George mirando como caían los chicos

Jake hizo grande su mano agarro al Slenderman y a Finn y los lanzo luego de que estaban tan solo a dos metros del titán Slenderman agarro con sus tentáculos a Finn y este atravesó el cuello del titán que se caía a solo centímetros de entrar al dulce reino, del pecho del titán ya muerto una esfera resplandeciente asciende hasta unos metros mas alto que el titán y luego los chicos pusieron el brillo en el vaso

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?-pregunto la dulce princesa mirando al titán

Luego de que los chicos le explicasen lo de Jeff, los titanes y el coma, la dulce princesa ordeno a los guardias que llevasen el cuerpo del titán a su laboratorio, Andrea no le dio importancia y cuando llego observaron una escena entre impactante y un poco alocada, Smile tenía un bozal, Jane tenía un vestido de princesa que parecía no gustarle, Maicol estaba vestido como un pikachu, Mike estaba como un reptil con un tutu, Ben tenia las palabras "Gay, tonto puto y travestí" escrito en toda la cara y Cris estaban sonriendo mientras gateaba hacia Andrea

-Y por eso Celeste y yo no tenemos hijos-dijo George mirando a Cris **(Recuerden que George es novio de la princesa azul)**

Cris saca la pistola de George, ellos se asustaron al ver a la beba con una pistola, ella apunto al techo y disparo

-Menos mal por un momento pensé que…-George fue interrumpido

George cayo inconsciente al piso porque una rama se le cayó a la cabeza, Cris siguió riéndose de George, Andrea entro a la sala donde estaba Jeff con un bigote dibujado, abrió el vaso y los brillos salieron y se juntaron luego entraron en el pecho de Jeff

**Unos minutos después**

Todos estaban reunidos, los desastres y todo lo demás que hizo Cris ya se arregló pero Jeff aún no se movía

-¡¿Por qué no despierta?!-pregunto Andrea entre molesta y triste

-¿Sera que Kart nos engañó?-pregunto George

-Tengo una idea-dijo Ben-Jeff, George beso a Andrea -susurro al oído del asesino

-Ben eso no fun…-cuando George iba a terminar de hablar fue interrumpido

Un cuchillo se clavó cerca del cuello de George, Jeff se levantó molesto e intento golpear a George pero los demás lo detuvieron

-¡Ya basta Jeff!-dijo Andrea mientras intentaba empujar a Jeff

Los ojos de Jeff cambiaron a ser negros como la oscuridad, su cabeza se empezó a desaparecer hasta la frente, eran hoyó de otra dimensión y de el sale Marshall Lee flotando por encima de a cabeza de Jeff

-Hola-dijo Marshall Lee

Todos miraron a Marshall y a Jeff con una mezcla de extrañeza, miedo y locura

-¿Quién…eres…tu?-pregunto Ben casi estremeciéndose del miedo

-Soy Marshall Lee el amigo de ese idiota-dijo Marshall Lee

De la cabeza de Jeff sale además la lanza del Psicópata que usaba en sus sueños que casi le da a George en la cabeza

-"Casi muero más de tres veces en una hora" pensó George

-¿Dónde estoy?-pregunto Jeff que tenía un horrible dolor de cabeza

-En casa amigo-dijo Slenderman

Jeff cayo inconsciente al sofá

-Creo que el idiota no soporta más el dolor-dijo Jane

-No-dijeron Maicol, Mike y Jane

**Mientras tanto en otro lugar**

Krat y otros dos encapuchados veían en una esfera los restos de los titanes, uno tenía un dragón azul y otro tenía la imagen de la muerte ambos en su espalda

-¿Cómo rayos ese grupo de idiotas pueden contra tres titanes?-pregunto el de la imagen de la muerte

-Ellos son más poderosos de lo que creen-dijo una voz muy MUY familiar

Al voltearse se encontraron con….

**Yo: Hasta aquí el cap hasta la próxima **

**Jeff: ¡Momento! Quiero decir algo antes**

**Yo: ¿Qué?**

**Jeff: Por si no lo saben deje un mensaje hace poco y quiero decirles a todos…!GO TO SLEEP FOREVER BITCHES! Jajajajajajjaja**

**Yo: Gracias por insultar a todo los que leen mi fic Jeff**

**Jeff: De nada me gusta insultar a mis fans jajajajjajajajaj y quiero decirles algo como dudo que sepan quienes son los idiotas del final les apuesto a que me caso o mato con quien quiera el que adivine**


	6. Especial 1

**Bueno quiero decirles que haré por lo menos tres caps. esto es como mi forma de disculparme por la tardanza espero lo disfruten esto es como sería mi Fic desde otro punto de vista **

Era una noche "tranquila" en Ooo todos estaban durmiendo pero excepto algo…o alguien que estaba en las sombras caminaba por el camino de dulce reino caminaba pasiva y tranquilamente pero luego se detuvo en una casa se atajó por la ventana y cuando subió se sentó a un lado del borde estaba en una habitación cuando este entra la dulce princesa dormida profunda y tranquilamente, saco de su bolsillo un objeto resplandeciente cuando la luz de la luna lo ilumino se mostró un cuchillo afilado acercándose a la cara de la dulce princesa acariciándola levemente

-¡Amenaza maligna detectada debo defender a la dulce reina!-una voz se hoyo no muy lejos de uno de los guardia

Cuando eso ocurre la dulce princesa se despertó pero cuando noto el afilado cuchillo cerca de ella dio un salto atrás chocando con la puerta lo único que se podía ver es una sonrisa de locura y maldad

-¡AAAAAAHHHHH! ¡¿Quién eres tú?!-la dulce princesa estaba asustada por esa sonrisa que nunca había visto en toda su vida una sonrisa muy diferente a todas

-Soy Jeff the killer y Go to sleep-dijo el casi susurrando para a luego lanzar una risa que solo un loco podría soltar

-¡Maldad detectada!-un puño gigante choca contra la ventana

En eso Jeff salta al puño del gigante y recorre el brazo para hacer un gran corte en el medio de la cara, luego a un lado del guardián de Ooo lo pateo rompiéndole la cabeza haciendo que lo que tenía en la cabeza haciendo que cayera todo al suelo

-¡Princesa!-Mentita entro preocupado al cuarto de la princesa-¿Qué pasa?-se acerca a la princesa cuidadosamente de no alarmarla

-¡Llama a Finn, Jake, a Marshall Lee y a Maicol rápido!-la princesa parecía tener un plan

-De inmediato princesa-dijo Mentita corriendo hasta un aparato con mascara de gas

Lo puso frente a la princesa y ella toco un botón que estaba al lado de un apuntado verde que reflejo la cara de la dulce princesa

**En la casa del árbol de Finn y Jake**

Finn estaba jugando videojuegos con Bmo pero los demás estaban durmiendo Maicol y Marshall lee dormían ahí porque así podrían estar ahorrar tiempo en las batallas

-Finn ahí una llamada de la dulce princesa-dijo Bmo parando el juego

-Ok-dijo Finn esperando a Bmo que hacia unas configuraciones

-¿Finn?-la dulce princesa se veía como un holograma en cuerpo entero que reflejaba Bmo

-¿Qué pasa princesa?-pregunto Finn mirando a la princesa

-Necesito que me ayuden alguien intento matarme-parecía tranquila y seria

-¡¿Asesinarla?! ¡¿Quién?!-pregunto Finn alarmado

-No lo sé pero mentita está investigando así que quiero que vengan todos aquí-el holograma desapareció y Bmo por la falta de batería así que se fue a una habitación a cargar su batería

Finn corre hasta una gran habitación donde estaban durmiendo Maicol Jake y Marshall Lee-¡Oigan despierten rápido!-dijo despertando a todos

Jake salto de la cama en posición de pelea, Maicol se cayó al piso despertando a Mike que estaba debajo de la cama dormido **(aunque no lo crean es más como que la cama donde duermen) **Marshall Lee levito hasta al frente de Finn

-¿Qué pasa Finn la cara de chicle tiene problemas?-Marshall Lee se lleva igual con la dulce princesa que Marceline

-Alguien intento asesinarle-respondió Finn directamente

-¡¿Qué?!-dijeron los demás

-Tenemos que irnos al dulce reino a hablar con mentita y luego veremos quién es-Finn agarra su mochila y junto con los demás se ponen en marcha al dulce reino

-¿Qué pasara cuando lo encontremos amigo?-Maicol miro a Finn esperando una respuesta de su amigo

-Le patearemos el trasero y le cortaremos la cabeza-dijo Finn seguro

-Y me comeré su corazón-dijo Marshall Lee con su cara terrorífica y con sus ojos de demonios

-Jejejejeje creo que no-dijo Finn

Cuando llegaron Mentita los recibió-Hola chicos vengo a decirles que encontré una pista según la princesa dijo que no era de este reino-

-¿Y si es del reino del terror?-dijo Maicol haciéndole una idea a sus amigos

-Es posible pero ¿Cómo saberlo?-pregunto Mike

-Solo tenemos una opción para saber si alguno de ellos está aquí-dijo Finn con una voz macabra-tenemos que irnos al reino del terror y obligar a Raxzzor a decirnos la verdad-dicho esto puso su cara de haber contado una historia de terror

-Espera-dijo Maicol-llamando la atención-¿Iremos a un lugar terrorífico, lleno de monstruos, cosas puntiagudas, experimentos locos y haremos hablar a un vampiro donde estará rodeado de monstruos malvados y con odio a los humanos?-Maicol no se veía muy convencido

-Puedo entrar a su castillo y cuando este distraído lo secuestrare mientras ustedes estarán escondidos en una habitación-dijo Marshall Lee levitando unos centímetros sobre las cabezas de los chicos

-Buena idea pero creo que tendrán que ser rápidos y discretos no queremos alarmar a la dulce gente-Mentita se retira a otra sala

-Muy bien… ¿Qué hora es?-Finn comienza su frase con su amigo

-¡Hora de aventura!-dijeron los demás saliendo junto con Finn a la calle

-¡Oigan un asesino loco esta suelto y quiere asesinar todos los que esté en su camino-Marshall Lee intentaba asustar a todos lo demás cosa que funciono casi todo el reino entro en pánico cuando hoyo a Marshall Lee

-¡Amigo cállate!-dijo Maicol dándole un suave golpe a la cabeza de Marshall Lee

-¡Auch!-se quejó el vampiro sobándose la cabeza

-¿Cómo llegaremos a Eee y al reino del terror?-Jake le pregunto a su hermano Finn

-Bueno tengo una idea-dijo el héroe de cabello rubio

Después de un tiempo caminando llegaron a una playa cuando llegaron Marshall Lee empezó a volar hacia el norte, Mike se e en un pterodáctilo y Maicol se subió en su espalda cuando lo hizo estaban a punto de volar hasta que…

-¡Esperen!-una voz femenina detuvo el vuelo de Mike

Cuando voltearon se encontraron con una chica e la misma edad de Finn, usa la misma ropa que la princesa flama, solo que el vestido y las joyas de su vestido y frente son morados, con el mismo tono de piel que Finn ella era Merliah y es la novia de Maicol

-¡Merliah! ¿Qué haces aquí?-Maicol se baja de Mike y este se transforma en su estado natural

-¿Qué le pasa a ellos Jake?-pregunto Finn al perro mágico que se estaba transformando en bote y poniéndose en el agua

-Oh bueno-Finn se sube a donde deberían estar los asientos mientras esperaba a los chicos

-Quiero acompañarte-dijo Merliah

-Pero será muy peligroso-Maicol quería proteger a su novia pero en el fondo sabía que al final se podría proteger sola

-Pero quiero estar a tu lado-dijo ella tiernamente dejándole un leve sonrojo a Maicol

Maicol se quedó pensando unos momentos-Bueno puedes venir-dijo Maicol

-Muy bien pueden subirse a mi espalda…¡Pero no pasen al escalón numero 15 jovencitos!-dijo Jake advirtiendo a los chicos

Ambos se subieron junto con Mike

-Oigan-Marshall Lee estaba solo a unos metros y centímetros de la isla-¡Vámonos rápido antes de que envejezca!-él se estaba impacientando

En ese momento los chicos empezaron a viajar en dirección a Eee sin saber que una figura misteriosa estaba bastante cerca de ellos tanto que podía mirarlos mientras acariciaba su cuchillo

-Jejeje vengan…búsquenme…y cuando lleguen hasta mi les prometo que tendrán horas de sufrimiento y dolor-dijo con malicia en su voz y esa sonrisa…que se podía ver hasta en la oscuridad

**Bueno espero que lo hayan disfrutado y de nuevo siento la tardanza **


	7. Especial 2

Todos estaban de camino a Eee para averiguar que tramaba Raxzzor sin saber lo que verdaderamente pasaba

-Oigan chicos-Marshall Lee les llamo la atención-vámonos más rápido que ya me estoy aburriendo-Marshall Lee estaba levantando de espaldas como habitualmente lo hace con su guitarra-hacha en las manos

-Amigo no podemos ser tan rápidos como tú-le dijo Maicol

-Pero ya me estoy aburriendo-Marshall Lee los mira aburrido

-Tranquilo tu amigo el sol te hará compañía-Merliah mira al horizonte

Marshall Lee rápidamente gira encontrándose con el sol que está a punto de salir para comenzar un nuevo día

-¡Rápido amigo escóndete!-le ordeno Finn a Marshall Lee

Este no titubeo en esconderse detrás de una pared que hizo Jake luego con una mano agarro a Marshall Lee y lo metió adentro transformando la pared a una pequeña habitación con techo donde no le dé la luz

-Gracias viejo-Marshall Lee empezó a tocar su guitarra haciéndole entender a lo demás que estaba a punto de cantar **(quiero aclarar que no se rimar así que no me molesten por la canción ¬_¬)**-Eran seis los aventureros buscando peligros y rivales ninguno sabiendo realmente los monstruos malignos, algún tal vez moribundos otros de tal paliza los destruyeron sus restos esparcidos por lo inmenso del gran océano-cantaba mientras reía como un villano en una película de terror

-¡¿Monstruos?! ¡¿Peligros?! ¡¿Moribundos?!-Merliah se empezaba a poner nerviosa no por miedo si no porque no sabía qué hacer si llegase a pasar

-¡Marshall cállate! ¡¿Qué no ves que la estas asustando!-le reprocho Mike

-Uy perdón chicos no fue mi intención-dio un bostezo estiro las manos y se acostó en el aire levitando-nos vemos cuando despierte chicos-dicho eso se da media vuelta y se duerme

-Tranquila amor-la estaba tratando de calmar su novio abrazándola -nada va a pasar-

-¡Cuidadito con el escalón 15 niños!-dijo Jake

Ambos al mirarse se sonrojaron y se separaron rápidamente

-Ya entendimos-dijeron ambos aun con su sonrojo presente en sus caras

Cuando estaban a punto de llegar a una orilla unos tentáculos aparecen del mar y agarran a los chicos

-¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!-dijeron Maicol, Mike y Finn siendo enredados por diferentes tentáculos

-¡Chicos esperen yo los salvare!-Merliah se pone en posición de combate

Ella crea unas rocas y las lanza con tanta fuerza que hace unas heridas grandes en los tentáculos haciendo que soltara a los chicos

-Gracias Merliah-dijeron los chicos levantándose y poniéndose en posición de combate

Finn corto varios tentáculos haciendo que cayeran destrozados, Maicol abrió su mochila y de ella salieron muchos misiles **(La mochila de Maicol es como la de George, pero este es como una dimensión de bolsillo o algo así XD) **cuando los misiles chocaron con los tentáculos estos explotaron dejando algunos aun poco intactos con fuego, finalmente Mike se transformó en un T-rex y devoro los tentáculos restantes que eran pocos

-¡¿Me lo perdí?!-pregunto Marshall Lee-oh no-dijo frustrado

-Ve el lado bueno ya llegamos-Jake se des transforma pero con su oreja aun cubre a Marshall Lee de los rayos del sol

-Hmpf no se ve tan terrorífico-Marshall Lee contempla el reino del terror sereno

Los demás lo miraban entre asustados y nerviosos era muy tétrico y sombrío, el aullar de los lobos se escuchaba desde las lejanías junto con el silbido del viento y el clamor de los fantasmas algo que asustaba los demás menos al vampiro guitarrista, cuando llegaron a la entrada que era una gran puerta que al frente habían dos estatuas enormes de caballeros con armaduras de negro cubriendo la puerta, de uno de los ojos saco un brillo que iba en camino a los chicos pero ellos salieron del camino de la mira y se ocultaron detrás de unos árboles pero empujaron delante a Marshall Lee

-¡Oiga! ¡¿Por qué me dejan aquí?!-parecía confundido

-¡Solo los vampiros hombres lobo o fantasmas pueden entrar a parte de los demonios Y tú eres ambos!-explico Maicol

Cuando el brillo se enfocó en los ojos de Marshall Lee este se apagó las estatuas se hicieron a un lado y se abrieron la puerta seguidos de un rechinido horrible

-¡OW!-se quejaron todos tapándose los oídos

-¡Sigamos chicos!-dijo Finn saliendo de los arbustos

-¡¿Qué?!-preguntaron los demás

-¡Sigamos!-repitió Finn acercándose a la puerta

-¡¿Qué?!-volvieron a repetir los chicos

-¡SIGAMOS!-grito Finn irritado

-¡No grites!-gritaron los chicos

Los chicos entraron por la puerta, pero tuvieron que ir cuidadosamente, todos tenían disfraces que les había dado Maicol junto con un aroma que los hacia parecer a monstruos

-¿Estás seguro de esto Maicol? No se ven muy convencidos-hablo Mike mirando a los demás monstruos que los miraba atentamente

-Tranquilo amigo solo tienes que actuar como uno-aclaro Maicol

-¿Y cómo se hace eso?-preguntaron Merliah y Finn

-No sé-dijo Maicol

-Miren eso-dijo Jake mirando una gran torre donde había en la cima una campana

-¡Chicos!-les llamo la atención una voz familiar

Cuando miraron a otro lado Jake mejor conocido como Fantasmin estaba acercándose a ellos

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-pregunto el fantasma a los chicos

-Buscamos a Raxzzor ¿Sabes dónde está?-preguntaron los chicos

-Bueno si en el castillo ¿para que lo buscan?-pregunto Fantasmin

-Porque creemos que él está detrás de un intento de asesinato-dijo Marshall Lee

-Hm-Fantasmin estaba pensando en haber oído algo por el estilo-no lo creo pero él tiene muchos secretos así que será mejor investigar antes que trame algo más síganme-Fantasmin abre una puerta que antes no se veía

-Gracias por la ayuda-dijeron ellos entrando en la puerta

-De nada-Fantasmin desaparece

Luego de unos minutos la campana empieza a sonar y Marshall Lee junto con demás monstruos entran y se sienta en asientos

-¿Quién eres? Nunca te había visto por aquí-le dijo un hombre lobo a Marshall Lee

-Es que…acabo de llegar hace poco si eso-dijo Marshall Lee sonriendo nerviosamente

-Oh bueno me llamo Justin un gusto amigo-dijo el hombre lobo creyendo en la historia de Marshall Lee

-Soy Marshall Lee-dijo el vampiro presentándose

-Silencio todos-dijo Raxzzor callando a todos los que estaban en la habitación

-"Esto será muuuuy aburrido" pensó ML **(la abreviación que usare para que el nombre de Marshall no sea tan largo)**

Luego de unos minutos de que Raxzzor diera su discurso y respondiera algunas preguntas cosa que para ML le parecieron eternas cuando todos se fueron ML se acercó a Raxzzor y lo llevo a otra sala

-¿Qué quieres gusano? Habla pronto o lo lamentaras-dijo Raxzzor

PE **(princesa elemental) **cubrió a Raxzzor con una camisa hecha de rocas dejándolo sin posibilidades de moverse

-Haber tonto-Finn acerco su espada al cuello de Raxzzor-¡Dime que planeas o te juro que te corto la estúpida cabeza-amenazo el héroe

-¡No sé de qué hablas humano tonto!-dijo Raxzzor

-¡No finjas tú quieres matar a DP! dime ¿porque?-dijo Jake

-¡No quiero matarla ni tengo planeas encontrar de ella idiotas!-dijo Raxzzor forcejando contra la camisa de roca

-AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH-muchos gritos se oían desde la otra sala

-¿Qué fue eso?-preguntaron ML, PE y Finn

Cuando salieron de la habitación dejando solo a Raxzzor y gritando de enojo se dieron cuenta que alguien con una sonrisa retorcida piel blanca y cuchillo estaba causando líos

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto Finn

-Soy Jeff the killer y Go to sleep-cuando termino de decir su frase los chicos sintieron un escalofrió

Todos se sintieron mareados y cayeron al piso inconscientes mientras Jeff no paraba de reírse de forma Psicópata


	8. Especial 3

**Este es el último cap quiero dedicarlo a George 187 y a Merliah135 por haberme prestarme sus OCs**

Cuando despertaron todos se encontraron en una especie bosque

-¡Merliah!¡¿Estás bien?!-Maicol se acercó a PE para asegurarse que está bien

-Si-dijo ella sonriéndole

-Bueno ya basta de cursilerías-hablo el vampiro-tenemos que buscar la forma de salir de aquí-

-¿Pero cómo?-pregunto Finn

-Amigo hay muchas formas yo o Mike transformado podemos averiguar una salida-aclaro ML

-Muy bien tu primero vampirin-dijo Mike burlándose

ML miro al reptil con cara de pocos amigos y empezó a volar cuando ya estaba suficientemente alto para ver todo el lugar una fuerza extraña hizo que cayera al piso

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Mike intenta volar ahora!-le dijo Maicol a su amigo

Mike se convirtió en un pterodáctilo y cuando estaba tan alto como había llegado ML volvió a caer al piso

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto Finn

-Hmpf….debe haber una fuerza mágica o un campo de fuerza que impide que puedan volar-dijo Maicol mirando frustrado el cielo oscuro hasta que se dio cuenta de algo-¡¿Es de noche?! ¡Pero cuando estuvimos en el reino del terror apenas hace unos minutos que había amanecido!-

Todos al darse cuenta se sorprendieron ¿Habían estado inconscientes tanto tiempo? Todos salieron de sus pensamientos por una voz ruidosa

-¡Por fin despiertan!-esa voz era la misma que la de Jeff pero esta vez por unos megáfonos-Creí que era lo suficiente para dejar a unos héroes unos minutos inconscientes pero ahora veo que solo son juguetes-se burló el mientras su sonrisa se escuchaba por todos lados

-¡Cállate juro que te encontrare y pagaras por lo que casi le hiciste a DP!-dijo Finn alzando su espada

-Ya lo veremos como dijo uno de mis muchos maestros-dijo el recordando la frase de su maestro-vivir o morir tu elijes que empiece el juego-

Los chicos empezaron a caminar por un sendero sin rumbo fijo hasta que se encontraron con un pequeño bebe disfrazado de bomba

-Aw que dulce-dijo PE

-Mejor dicho que estúpido se ve-dijo ML

Cuando él se acerca al bebe y saca su cara terrorífica este en vez de llorar tenia cara de pocos amigos y su mecha empezó a brillar mientras bajaba hasta llegar al punto donde no se pudo seguir viendo luego exploto mandando a ML por los aires hasta que choco contra algo que lo volvió a mandar al suelo

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!-grito ML mientras caía

Jake se transformó en una cama cuando cayó sobre Jake reboto y cayo de pie al suelo

-No me gustan los bebes-dijo ML molesto

-Ni tú a ellos-dijo PE

Mientras los chicos seguían su camino no pudieron evitar la sensación de ser seguidos pero cada vez que daban la vuelta se encontraban solo con oscuridad o árboles o arbustos pero no con alguien peligroso

-Ya me canse-ML se acostó en el piso y se volteo a otro lado

-Pero debemos seguir hasta que atrapemos a ese idiota-persistió Finn tocando a ML con PE

-Cinco minutos más mami-Marshall Lee **(Sé que tal vez muchas fangirls me maten por lo siguiente**¬_¬) se empezó a chupar el dedo como un niño pequeño

Todos se rieron en voz baja para que no despertara al vampiro

-¡Alto ahí invasores!-grito una voz familiar

De detrás de ellos salió Vladimir pero con un artefacto parecido al de Saw para abrir cabezas pero este tenía luces rojas parpadeantes en la parte superior

-¡Vladimir!-dijeron todos sorprendidos al ver al vampiro con ese raro y mortífero aparato

-Oh veo que les conocen chicos-esa voz por el megáfono era la de Jeff-resucite a este vampiro de pacotilla para hacerles compañía o mejor dicho para que los mate espero mueran lentamente-el reí de nuevo como un Psicópata

Vladimir saco su espada con el dibujo y la luna en su mango y empezó a atacar a los chicos pero cuando casi le corta el cuello a Maicol ML salto y de una fuerte patada lanzo unos metros a Vladimir

-¡Chicos cuidado!-ML saco su guitarra-hacha que usaría como arma

Maicol saco una espalda de hierro parecida al de los Tundercats, Finn saco su espada Jake se hizo grande y PE hizo una espada de diamantes y Mike se transformó en un Tiranosaurio, Vladimir salto encima de la cabeza de Mike, alzo su espada cuando el reptil cuando este rugió y de su espada salió un brillo que dejo inconsciente a Mike grave error para él porque cuando cayó al piso Vlad chocó contra una rama pero se levantó adolorido, Finn salto encima de el pero cuando intento cortarle Vladimir puso su espada en medio defendiéndose del ataque y lo patea en el estómago haciendo que retroceda unos metros, PE iba a atacarlo pero cuando Vladimir lo noto iba a clavarle en el pecho pero Maicol lo ataja causando que le haga una cortadura en la palma de la mano

-¡Nooo! ¡Maicol!-PE estaba preocupada por su novio pero cuando ve a Vladimir lanza una ráfaga de fuego que lo lanza varios metros y Jake lo agarra en una cárcel hecha por sus manos

Esa risa de nuevo se hizo presente la de Jeff-para asegurarme de que no sobrevivan puse veneno en la espalda de Vladimir causándole solo unas horas de vida aunque si llegan hasta aquí y me roban la medicina-

-¡Jeff juro que te derrotare y salvare a Maicol!-dijo Finn confiado y con mucha seguridad en su voz

PE mira a Maicol que estaba en el suelo casi consiente, ML carga a Maicol y lo coloca en la espalda de Mike que se transformó en un Velociraptor, ellos vuelven a caminar pero ahora con el paso acelerado cuando se dan cuenta que no muy lejos de ellos hay muchas trampas y enemigos que no se detendrán hasta matarlos

-Esto nos llevara todo el día-dijo Finn enojado y frustrado

-Miren-ML señala un hueco que estaba la mitad cubierta por una roca cuando ellos lo empujan descubren que es un pasadizo secreto

-¿Creen que esto nos llevara hasta donde esta ese idiota?-pregunto ML

-¿Y si es una trampa?-pregunto Mike

-Debemos arriesgarnos-dijo Finn entrando primero luego lo siguen sus amigos

Luego de haber llegado al final se encuentran con Jeff quien estaba al frente de cinco pantallas grandes sentado

-Oh miren quien es-Jeff mira a Finn-¿Eres el que se parece a Freddy krueger? ¿o el caza zombis?-

-No sé de quién hablas pero te borrare esa sonrisa de tu feo rostro-Finn se acerca a el

Jeff en un rápido movimiento patea a Finn dejándolo sin aire, ML se acerca a el mientras le hace con su guitarra-hacha muchas cortaduras que en realidad iban a matarlo pero él los esquivo, Jeff le hace una cortadura en su mejilla cuando ML estaba fijando su atención en su cortadura Jeff le patea en la cara dejándolo semi-inconsciente, Jake agrando su puño y cuando lo golpeo este con todas sus fuerzas lo mando contra el perro que se quedó inconsciente por su propio puño **(Jake: ¡me haces ver como un tonto aquí!) **PE se acercó a Jeff pero cuando iba a lanzarle muchos rayos Jeff se acercó a ella y le coloca un aparato parecido a un collar en su cuello dejándola sin poderes, él se acercó a la chica alzando su cuchillo cuando Mike iba a defenderla Finn la hace una gran cortada a él por su espalda, Finn estaba muy cansado pero no derrotado este ríe acerca su cuchillo al cuello del chico pero cuando iba a cortarlo cae inconsciente

-¿Eh?-Finn mira la espalda del Psicópata y se da cuenta que Maicol lanzó un dardo que lo dejo inconsciente

-Así que era el-DP entra por una puerta ellos sorprendidos no esperaban que ella este por allí

-¿Cómo nos encontraste cara de chicle?-pregunto ML

-Por un rastreador en la ropa de Finn-aclaro ella

-¿Qué harás con él?-pregunto Jake

-Le haré pruebas para averiguar cosas sobre el-aclaro cargando el cuerpo de Jeff

Todos regresaron a casa cuando lo hicieron DP puso a Jeff en una especie de tubo con un líquido azul transparente luego de analizar su cuerpo y su tipo de sangre DP observo unos minutos a Jeff

-No sabes haré cuando regrese-Jeff se había despertado

-Ahora no eres una amenaza y si te sales miles de guardias ya te habrán llevado hasta mí y te meteré ahí de nuevo-ella mira en una pantalla el estado de Jeff hasta que empieza a haber interferencias

-Maldito hijo de puta…hasta que me encontraste-dijo Jeff sonriendo como loco

Cuando la dulce princesa se da la vuelta ella misteriosamente cae inconsciente al piso

**Bueno hasta aquí el especial hasta pronto **


	9. El comienzo de una nueva gran aventura

**Bueno aquí otro cap quiero aclarar que no tiene nada que ver con el especial de la otra vez**

**Disclarmer: Hora de aventura no me pertenece sino a su creador (que no me acuerdo su nombre) XD y se que debí ponerlo al comienzo pero…me gano la pereza Xd**

**A la mañana en la casa del árbol**

Jeff, Marshell lee, George y Maicol estaban desayunando mientras que lo demás hacían otras cosas por los alrededores

-¿Cómo lo sacaste a el de tu cabeza?-pregunto George señalando a Marshall Lee

-Lo que pasa es que en realidad yo me metí en su cabeza y cuando lo liberaron del coma también hicieron un portal a su cabeza que por suerte solo Salí yo-dijo Marshall Lee

-Si imagínate si sale una alucinación tendríamos que pelear contra un hombre-espagueti-dijo Maicol

Todos empezaron a reírse menos Jeff que solo los veía serio

-Cállense tontos-dijo Jeff

-Vamos no puedes ni soportar una broma amigo-dijo Marshall Lee

-Lo dice un debilucho-dijo Jeff

-¿Cómo que debilucho? La última vez me ganaste por suerte-dijo ML

-¡Ya dejen de discutir!-dijo George

-Cierto…es hora de probar que no eres fuerte sino un tonto-dijo ML saliendo de la casa del árbol

Jeff lo siguió cuando salió ML tenía un paraguas para cubrirse de sol y a un lado estaba un camino con varios cadáveres

-¿Desde cuándo eso está ahí?-pregunto Jeff mirando el camino

-Pues no lo sé pero se ve genial-dijo ML luego miro una nota que estaba en un árbol-"Queridos enemigos tenemos secuestrados si los quieren ver de vuelta entonces vengan por ellos les deseo mala suerte"-dijo leyendo la nota

-¡¿Qué?!-dijo Jeff mirando incrédulo la nota

Cuando leyó todo ambos entraron en la casa pero no había nadie solo las ventanas rotas y escrito en la mesa "llegaron tarde idiotas"

-Mierda tenemos que ir rápido-dijo Jeff

-¿Pero cómo?-pregunto ML

-Por el camino-dijo Jeff saliendo de la casa con ML

Caminaron por el camino, caminaron por media hora hasta que un rayo salió disparado y casi le da a Jeff

-¡¿Qué rayos fue eso?!-pregunto Jeff esquivando los rayos

ML se escondió en un árbol cuando se asomó a un lado vio que un mago de túnica roja con un sombrero de vaquero, con una pistola que en donde salía las balas estaba metida una vara

-¡Muy bien es hora de que saque la basura! Soy el mago pistolero y estoy Muuuy enojado-dijo volviendo a disparar su pistola y salieron rayos de ellos

-¡Jeff este tipo es un pistolero mago tienes que tener cuidado!-dijo ML mientras seguía escondiéndose en el árbol

Jeff salto encima de la cabeza del pistolero mago y de una patada lo lanzo varios metros atrás y cuando se levantó ML se acercó y con su mirada lo hipnotizo pero él se zafo y disparo a ML dejándolo pegado a un árbol, luego disparo a Jeff haciéndole lo mismo pero en otro árbol

-¡Ahora que los tengo por fin cobrare la recompensa!-dijo el mago acercando su pistola a la cabeza de Jeff

-¿Recompensa?-pregunto Jeff

-Sí, si los mato los de la orden me darán una recompensa-dijo el mago mientras reía de forma malvada cuando iba a matarlo-¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!-grito mientras un rayo lo electrocutaba y caía inconsciente al piso

-¿Están bien chicos?-pregunto una chica de 14 años, tez blanca, pelo negro, una blusa con chamarra negras, jeans azules y converses blancos y verdes

-¿Pamela?-pregunto ML acercándose a la chica

-¿Marshall Lee? ¡Por fin te encuentro!-grito la chica feliz abrazando a ML

-¿Quién es ella amigo?-pregunto Jeff sobándose la cabeza

-Se llama Pamela, por su culpa tuve que irme de Aaa porque me estaba acosando-dijo ML mirando a Pamela enojado

-Vamos cariño no te molestes-dijo Pamela mirando picaronamente a ML mientras se le acercaba

-¡Tengo novia! ¡¿Cuantas veces te lo tengo que repetir?!-pregunto ML enojado y alejándose de Pamela

-Vamos cariño solo quiero hacerte feliz-dijo Pamela acercándose más a ML

-¡Aléjate!-dijo ML más molesto

-Lo siento pero lo necesito para salvar a mis amigos-dijo Jeff agarrando a Ml y estirándolo hacia él, ambos caminaron rápidamente donde el camino

-¡Esperen!-dijo Pamela-puedo decirles donde están si me das algo que quiero-mira a Jeff sonriendo victoriosamente

-Ok…Dime dónde están y te entrego al dientudo-dijo Jeff señalando ML

-¡¿Qué?!-dijo ML mirando a Jeff

-Se fueron por ese camino-dijo Pamela señalando un camino de color negro

-Ok-dijo Jeff empujando a ML hacia Pamela

-Esta vez no te me escaparas amor-dijo Pamela mientras intentaba besar a ML

-Jeff no me abandones-dijo ML

-Lo lamento amigo pero ella ya me molesta-dijo Jeff caminando por el camino negro

-¡Espera!-grito ML mientras corría hacia Jeff

-Los acompañare-dijo Pamela acercándose a Jeff

-¡NO!-dijo ML

-Bueno-dijo Jeff

-A veces te odio-dijo ML a Jeff

-Ok no es nada nuevo después de todo-dijo Jeff

Luego de media hora se encontraron con otro sujeto este era un hombre con ojos rojos igual que su cabello, tenía camisa gris, chaleco negro, pantalón igual de negro que sus zapatos

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto Pamela

El hombre no dijo nada solo abrió su mano y de el salió fuego que casi le da a ML

-¿Es un pirómano el tipo o qué?-pregunto ML esquivando la bola de fuego

-No lo sé pero seguro no es muy amigable-dijo Jeff

-Soy Dogfiret y soy un miembro de la orden es un gran honor ser carbonizado por uno de nosotros siéntanse afortunados-dijo lanzando varios bolas de fuego hacia los chicos

Mientras Pamela se escondía detrás de ML, el uso a Jeff como escudo

-¡¿Qué haces tonto?!-pregunto Jeff molesto

-Tú no puedes quemarte así que te uso como un escudo-dijo ML mientras hacía que ambos caminaran adelante

-Eso no funcionara tonto-dijo Dogfiret mientras que sacaba una pistola que le pareció familiar a Jeff

-¡Esa es la pistola de George!-dijo Jeff

-Prepárense a morir idiotas-dijo jalando del gatillo haciendo que miles de balas salieran lanzados

Esquivaron todas las balas pero una le dio a Pamela en la pierna

-¡Auch!-dijo adolorido tocándose la pierna

Dogfiret apunto a la cabeza de Pamela cuando jalo del gatillo ML uso su súper-velocidad para salvarla

-Mi héroe-dijo Pamela abrazando a ML

-No empieces-dijo el con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

-¡Ey tengo una idea Pamela dispárale un rayo y Marshall pégale en la espalda!-dijo Jeff

Pamela hizo lo que le dijeron lanzo un rayo que dejo unos momentos aturdidos a Dogfiret, luego ML pateo al sujeto por la espalda, Jeff salto sobre él y le clavó el cuchillo en un costado, pero Dogfiret con la poca fuerza que le quedaba disparo al torso de Jeff

-¡Jeff!-gritaron Pamela y ML

Cuando Jeff vio su torso porque no sintió nada se dio cuenta que una capa de tierra había recibido la bala, Jeff se dio cuenta que una chica e la misma edad de Finn, usa la misma ropa que la princesa flama, solo que el vestido y las joyas de su vestido y frente son morados, con el mismo tono de piel que Finn

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto Jeff

-Yo soy…

**¿Quién será la chica? (algunos tal vez lo sepan), agradezco a George187 por sus Ocs (Maicol, George, Mike, Vladimir, etc) y también a Mer135 (Merliah), y a todos los que vean mis fics gracias :)**


	10. Enemigos a la vista

**George, Maicol, Mike y Vladimir le pertenecen a (George 187) y Meridiana a (Mer 135) **

-Yo soy Merliah-dijo la chica

-Un gusto soy Marshall Lee-dijo el vampiro presentándose-y ese es Jeff-apunta a Jeff determinadamente a Merliah-y esa es Pamela-señala a Pamela

-Un gusto concerté-dijo Pamela saludando a Merliah

-Igualmente hola-saluda a Jeff

-Hola-dijo Jeff

-¿Por qué estás aquí?-pregunto ML

-Vengo a visitar a un amigo-dijo Merliah

-¿Maicol no?-dijo Jeff

-¿Cómo sabes?-pregunto Merliah

-Maicol habla de ti todo-dijo Jeff

-¿En serio?-Merliah estaba sonrojada

-Si-dijo Jeff

-¿Dónde está?-pregunto Merliah

-Creemos que al final del camino-dijo ML

-Ok-ella se da media vuelta y empieza a caminar

-Jeff él nunca nos dijo nada sobre ella ni siquiera la menciono-susurro ML a Jeff

-Cállate luego veré que hago si él me pregunta algo-susurro Jeff

-No te ofendas pero ella te matara si lo descubre-susurro Pamela

Ahora eran los cuatro que caminaban por el camino hasta que llegaron a un barranco que era muy profundo

-¿Cuan profundo crees que es?-pregunto Merliah a Pamela

-Muy profundo-dijo Pamela

-¡Hechen paja!-grito Jeff mientras saltaba en el barranco

-¡Jeff!-gritaron las chicas mientras que ML alcanzaba a Jeff y lo sujeto

-¡¿Estás loco?! Casi mueres-dijo ML dejando Jeff a un lado en el piso

-No creí que fuese tan profundo-dijo Jeff

ML ayudo a Merliah a bajarla y luego a Pamela

-Oye no me beses-dijo ML alejando la cara de Pamela

-Vamos sé que te gusto-dijo Pamela intentando besar a ML

ML dejo en el suelo a Pamela y se elevó un par de metros arriba de sus cabezas, los otros caminaron hasta que se encontraron con una cueva

-¿Entramos?-pregunto Merliah

-no se-dijo Jeff

-¡Ey, Edward! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?-ML se acercó a otro vampiro pero este era de cabello marrón, ojos rojos y bien pálido, vestido totalmente de negro con zapatos, pantalón, camisa y chaquetas de ese color de unos 17 años

-Hola amigo-dijo el chico pálido

-¿Sabes si esa cueva es segura?-pregunto ML

-No, es muy peligroso, te recomiendo alejarte de ahí-dijo Edward, miro a Jeff unos segundos con ira y luego corrió con súper-velocidad hacia otra parte

-Es seguro-dijo ML a sus amigos

-¿Por qué él te miraba así Jeff?-pregunto Pamela a Jeff

-No sé-dijo Jeff nervioso

**Recuerdo de Jeff**

Edward caminaba con la cara pensativa mientras caminaba hasta su casa

-¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!-se escuchó un grito proveniente de la casa de Edward

Edward uso su súper-velocidad y encontró a una chica asustada en su cama, cuando miro a otro lado Jeff estaba asomado en la ventana, hasta que salto mientras reía como siempre de forma Psicópata y desapareció en la noche

**Fin del recuerdo de Jeff**

Cuando entraron ML guardo su paraguas que había usado todo el camino y Jeff saco un encendedor, lo prendió se notó que era una cueva con dos caminos

-¿Los chicos por un lado y las chicas por otro?-pregunto ML

-No-Pamela agarra a ML y se van por el camino de la derecha mientras que con su cabello un brillo con chispas

-¡Noooooo!-grito ML que era arrastrado por Pamela

-Muy bien pues ni modo a la izquierda-dijo Jeff caminando con Merliah a la izquierda

**En la cueva de la derecha**

ML y Pamela siguieron caminando hasta que se encontraron con unas habitaciones eran tres y estaban desgastadas

-¿Por dónde vamos?-pregunto Pamela

-Tú por el medio yo a la izquierda-dijo ML entrando a la puerta de la izquierda, Pamela por la puerta de la derecha

**En la cueva de la izquierda**

Ellos encontraron las mismas puertas que los de la derecha

-¿A dónde?-pregunto Merliah

-Muy bien…creo que la técnica de un amigo mío funcionara-dijo Jeff

-¿Cuál técnica?-pregunto Merliah

-Siempre a la derecha-dijo Jeff abriendo la puerta de la derecha

-Muy bien yo iré a la izquierda-Merliah abre la puerta de la izquierda

**Con ML**

ML se encontraba en una habitación donde todo era muy refinado tal vez demasiado para el pero una risa le llamo la atención

-Hola Marshall Lee-dijo una voz que hasta él pudo distinguir

-¡Vladimir!-dijo ML sorprendido

Vladimir apareció como una sombra al frente de ML con esa sonrisa que le daba ganas de golpearlo

-¿Qué haces aquí? Finn me dijo que te mato con ayuda de Jeff-dijo ML

-Bueno me ayudo una amiguita-dijo Vladimir

Antes de que ML pudiera siquiera golpearlo fue lanzado por una patada proveniente de alguien que lastimosamente sabía quién era, era una chica de cabello negro con un mechón rojo, ojos de color rojo sangre, una blusa de manga corta de color fucsia oscuro, un pantalón gris y botas hasta la rodilla de color café

-Hola vampirito-dijo ella en un tono burlesco

-Maldición esto no es ni cerca a bueno-dijo ML agarrándose el torso

-Te cortare en trocitos-dijo Vladimir sacando su espada del augurio carmesí el dibujo del sol estaba brillando

ML saco su guitarra-hacha mientras que Meridiana saco unas garras que le había dado Vladimir

-Creo que tienes visitas Meridiana ve a darle la bienvenida a nuestra otra amiga-dijo Vladimir

-Si Vlad-dijo Meridiana desapareciendo en un velo de sombra

-Creo que somos tú y yo camarada-dijo Vladimir

-Dejaste de serlo cuando casi matas a Fionna-dijo ML mirando enojado a Vladimir

**Con Pamela**

Pamela estaba caminando por un pasillo ancho sin nada ni siquiera ventanas, luego aparece algo parecido a un humano pero con seis tubos grandes en su espalda, no tenía cara solo algo parecido a un ojo color amarillo, con traje totalmente negro, zapatos, guantes y pantalones del mismo color, negro

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto Pamela

-Amenaza detectada especie reconocida, Electric homosapiens-dijo con una voz metálica parecida a un robot

-No sé lo que dijiste pero prepárate porque de esta no te salvas-dijo Pamela lanzando un par de rayos

El robot alzo su mano y de sus dedos aparecieron como unos conectores donde entraron los rayos

-¡¿Qué?!-dijo Pamela

El robot saco su pistola y disparo, aunque las balas se derretían aun podían causarle daños a Pamela

-¡Auch!-se quejó ella las balas le dieron en el brazo

**Con Merliah**

Ella entro en lo que pareció un campo de batalla en ruinas con varias armas tiradas en el suelo

-¡Bienvenida al campo hermanita!-dijo Meridiana apareciendo a unos metros de Merliah

-¡¿Por qué haces esto?!-pregunto Merliah

-Todo esto lo hago por Vlad-dijo ella acercándose a su hermana con las garras

Merliah hizo una espada de diamantes y se acercó a su hermana, cuando Merliah la ataco rompió su espada haciendo que Meridiana se alejara uno metro de ella pero cuando bajo la vista su pecho tenía varios cortaduras

-Esto será divertido-dijo Meridiana sonriendo de forma maligna

**Con Jeff**

Jeff había aparecido en lo que parece un callejón de su época, este apago su encendedor y ahora lo único que iluminaba su camino era la luna en lo más alto

-Miren a quien tenemos aquí pero si es nuestro amigo Jeff-dijo una voz de ultratumba

El Lich apareció de entre las sombras pero al frente de él estaba Finn con los ojos verdes

-Por si no te diste cuenta tu amiguito está siendo controlado por mí y tendrás que luchar contra el si quieres matarme-dijo el Lich mientras que Finn desenfundaba su espada

-¡Ja! Es un gusto despellejar a un amigo para romperte tu feo cráneo en mil pedazos-dijo Jeff de forma Psicópata

Jeff saco sus dos cuchillos y ataco a Finn quien se protegió con su espada en medio luego pateo a Jeff alejándolo un poco

-Esto será divertido amigo-dijo Jeff mientras reía de la forma que solo un loco sabia

**Bueno hasta aquí el cap hasta la próxima **


	11. Batalla contra el mal

Jeff lanzo un ataque horizontal Finn le pateo en el pecho lo que hizo que retrocediera un poco

-Mierda tengo que pensar algo-murmuro Jeff mirando a Finn

-¿Ya te cansaste "asesino"?-pregunto el Lich cosa que hizo enojar a Jeff

Jeff salto hacia adelante e hizo una pequeña cortadura en la pierna de Finn, el héroe agarro por el cuello de la camisa de Jeff y lo lanzo de regreso contra el suelo

-Tonto por tu incompetencia morirás-dijo el Lich mientras Finn puso un pie en el pecho de Jeff

Finn alzo su espada y cuando iba a clavárselo en la cabeza de Jeff este lo atajo con un cuchillo y lo retuvo unos momentos

-Toma esto-dijo Jeff pateando a Finn en el pecho

Él se tropezó y cayó de espaldas, Jeff se acercó a Finn y acerco su cuchillo a su cuello

-Go to….-Jeff miro a Finn unos minutos hasta que Finn lo golpeo

Jeff se alejó un poco de Finn ideando un plan sin resultado, Finn salto y de una patada alejo aún más a Jeff, Finn le dio un golpe a Jeff pero el agarro el brazo de Finn lo jalo y le dio un codazo en la cara, Finn se sobo la cara y le hizo una cortada a Jeff en su pecho, este le clavo en su brazo, Finn se mareo por unos minutos hasta que reacciono

-¡Amigo! ¡¿Por qué tengo tu cuchillo en mi brazo?!-pregunto Finn quitándose el cuchillo y dándoselo a Jeff

-Creo que tu amigo te lo puede explicar-dijo Jeff

Finn volteo y se encontró cara a cara con el Lich, este solo empezó a reír de forma maligna y desapareció en el suelo

-Esto me da mala espina amigo-dijo Finn

-Ni que lo digas-dijo Jeff

-¿Cuándo saldremos?-pregunto Finn

-No se preguntémosle a esos sujetos-dijo Jeff señalando a unos sujetos del otro lado de la "calle"

Eran ambos hombres de aproximadamente 20 años, uno parecía un ave humanoide de plumas azules y el otro un mapache humanoide de color café

-Hola ¿Saben cuándo podremos salir de aquí?-pregunto Finn

-No pero de seguro nuestro amigo Skips lo sabe ya vendrá-dijo el ave

-Bueno….Soy Finn este es mi amigo Jeff-dijo Finn señalando a su amigo quien saludaba a los chicos

-Hola soy Mordecai y este es mi amigo Rigby-dijo el ave presentando a su amigo mapache

-Hola chicos-dijo Rigby

-¿Qué haremos para pasar el tiempo?-pregunto Jeff

-¿Les parece jugar al póker?-pregunto Mordecai sacando unas cartas

-Claro-dijeron Finn y Jeff

Todos se sentaron en el piso y empezaron a jugar Póker

**Mientras tanto con Pamela**

Pamela esquivaba los balazos de esa maquinaria rara, Pamela lanzaba varios rayos que el robot agarraba con los conectores

-"Rayos tengo que pensar en algo pronto o esto nunca acabara" pensó Pamela hasta que abrió los ojos

Pamela se puso en posición mientras unas chispas salían de su espalda mientras el robot intentaba analizar el movimiento de Pamela

-Analizando…analizando….analizando….sin resultado-decía la maquina mientras veía varios estadísticas, un esquema del cuerpo de Pamela y sus signos vitales

El robot seguían analizándola pero ella empezó a correr a una alta velocidad cuando el robot apunto la pistola Pamela empezó a brillar y otras dos copias de ellas aparecieron a su lado, el robot disparo a la de la izquierda y la derecha

-Fallaste-dijo Pamela dándole un codazo al robot en la cara

Cuando volvió a apuntar su pistola se presentó la misma situación pero por el golpe que Pamela le dio una parte de la cabeza del robot salió volando por los aires mostrando sus circuitos y otras cosas

-¿Quién te creo?-pregunto Pamela

El robot no dijo nada solo apunto a Pamela, ella volvió a correr y luego de que las copias aparecieran el robot uso sus conectores para absorber a las chicas y disparo hacia Pamela dejándola tirada al piso

-"Rayos tengo que pensar en algo rápido" pensó ella mirando al robot

El robot se acercó a Pamela con la pistola en las manos, Pamela se levantó y lamio su dedo que empezó a sacar chipas creando una mini esfera brillante luego la lanzo lo que hizo que se quedara en la frente del robot y cuando iba a disparar la bala impacto donde estaba el brillo

-Hasta la vista…baby-dijo Pamela

**Con ML**

ML lanzo unos ataques que cortaban el viento cortando todo a su paso mientras Vlad, este hizo lo mismo lanzo unos ataques que rompieron el viento pero cambiaban de color a rojo mientras él también lo esquivaba la batalla estaba equilibrada, ML salto hacia Vlad y lo golpeo en la cara

-Rata miserable te aniquilare-dijo Vlad tratando de cortar a ML pero este lo esquivaba

-Eres malo en esto amigo-dijo ML pateando a Vlad

Vlad retrocedió un poco por la patada de ML, Vlad enojado le hizo una cortadura en el brazo de ML, este se balancea sobre él y le da un golpe en la cara, Vlad desaparece en el suelo, luego aparece encima de ML y le da un codazo en la nuca, luego un puñetazo en el estomago

-Acéptalo Marshall Lee…no eres más que un niño jugando al ser el héroe-dijo Vlad riéndose malignamente

Vlad iba a apuñalar a ML pero este lo esquiva dejando a la espada atorada en el piso mientras el forcejaba para intentar quitar la espada ML lo tiro contra unos muebles, de la espada de Vlad salió disparado un rayo rojo lanzando a ML varios metros hasta la pared donde choco contra la pared, Vlad salto hacia el y cuando estuvo cerca de cortarle el cuello ML le lanzo unos polvos color amarrillo sol

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!-la piel de Vlad se empezaba a quemar

-Gane como siempre…¿No Vlad?-pregunto ML

Vlad desapareció en una nube con la cara quemada mientras que ML concentro su atención en otra cosa

-¡Yuju sándwiches! ¡Oh sí!-dijo ML sentándose en una mesa y comiéndose unos sándwiches

**Con Merliah**

Merliah casi le corta un brazo a Meridiana, ella le desgarra un poco el traje, Merliah lanza rocas que parecían calientes cuando estaban cerca de Meridiana explotan lanzándola unos metros contra el suelo, Meridiana lanza rayos contra Merliah cosa que la dejo aturdida unos minutos, Meridiana aprovecho para acercarse a ella y darle una gran cortada en su brazo, Merliah le lanzo una esfera de tal poder que lanzo contra la pared haciéndole unas grietas, Meridana salto sobre Merliah y le acerco sus garras a ella

-Buenas noches hermanita-dijo Meridiana

-¡NO!-grito Merliah creando una explosión cosa que aleja un poco a Meridiana y la deja aturdida

-¡Ah! ¡Maldición!-dijo Meridiana tapándose los oídos

Meridiana desapareció de donde estaba dejando sola a Merliah

-¡Oye no me dejes sola menos aquí!-dijo Merliah nerviosa por el ambiente

**Mientras tanto con Jeff y Finn**

Ellos seguían jugando al Póker con Mordecai y Rigby parecían que iban a ganar

-Dos reinas-dijo Rigby

-Dos reyes-dijo Mordecai

-Dos Ases-dijo Finn

-Dos cuer-dijo Jeff

-¿Cuer?-repitieron los demás

-Dos cuernos me ganaron de nuevo-dijo Jeff molesto

Unas puertas se abrieron detrás de los chicos

-Adiós amigos nos vemos la próxima-dijeron Jeff y Finn entrando a una puerta

-Hasta pronto-dijeron Mordecai y Rigby entrando a otra habitación

La puerta dio a un lugar donde estaba en el exterior parecido a una montaña, de otra puerta salen los demás

-Hola-dijo ML con la cara llena de trozos de pan

-Hola-dijo Pamela con unos lentes de sol

-¿Y esos lentes?-pregunto Finn

-Se me ven padre amigo-dijo Pamela

Merliah salió corriendo y se chocó con Finn

-Auch-dijeron ambos

Jeff ayudo a levantar a Merliah mientras que Finn se sobaba la cabeza

-Gracias-dijo Merliah

-De nada-dijo Jeff

-¡Oigan!-una voz se escuchó en otra habitación

Cuando notaron que una puerta se abría vieron que PF **(Princesa flama) **

-¡PE! ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Finn

-Vine a ayudarlos chicos-dijo PE

-Ok-dijo Finn

Ya con las presentaciones hechas caminaron por el camino sin un rumbo fijo

**Agradezco a George187 y a Mer135 por sus Ocs y por apoyarme y también a los que leen mi fic hasta pronto**


	12. secuestro

Los chicos caminaron por el mismo unas horas hasta que…

-¡Llevamos horas en este camino!-dijo ML molesta y cansada

-¡Viejo tu estas flotando no caminando perezoso!-dijo Jeff

-¡Pero igual me da pereza!-dijo ML sentándose en una rama

-"Este sujeto no tiene remedio" pensó Finn

-Oigan chicos ¿No sienten ser observados?-pregunto Pamela mirando a un bosque al lado de ellos

-¿Slendy?-pregunto Jeff acercándose al bosque

-¿Quién es Slendy?-pregunto Merliah

-Un tipo sin cara con traje que tiene tentáculos y que según Jeff viola niñas aunque diga que no-dijo Finn

Merliah estaba entre asustada y asqueada por la descripción de Finn mientras que Jeff se seguía acercando al bosque, cuando se detuvo a examinar el entorno un tentáculo le agarro de la pierna y lo levanto por los aires

-¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!-grito Merliah

-¡Bájame idiota sin cara!-grito Jeff enojado

-¿Cómo que sin cara?-pregunto un hombre con traje parecido al de Slenderman pero corbata roja y con la piel en un tono azulado

-¡Es el padre de Marceline!-dijo Finn mirando al hombre de piel azulada

-Buenas tardes damas y caballeros oh no me hagan caso solo vengo a comerme sus almas-dijo en tono de malicia el ahora conocido como Hunson Abadeer

Hunson alzo las manos y unas esferas salieron de sus manos eran de color rojo oscuro, chocaron con el piso y causo un gran temblor, los demás se tambalearon mientras que ML **(Que obviamente estaba flotando en el aire con sus paraguas)** se acercaba aceleradamente y cuando estaba lo bastante cerca le dio una patada en el pecho alejándolo un poco

-Oh vaya eres muy interesante ¡y por eso me devorare tu alma!-dijo y de su boca salieron varios tentáculos **(como en "llego de la nocheosfera") **y empezó a succionar el alma de ML

-¡ARGG!-ML cayo de rodillas al piso se sujetó la cabeza adolorido

Jeff salto a la altura de la cabeza de Hunson y le desgarro una de sus "bolsa de almas" haciendo que el resto del alma de ML regrese a su cuerpo

-¡Uf! Eso estuvo de locos-dijo ML recobrando la fuerza, Merliah le golpeo con un látigo de agua haciendo que se cayera hacia atrás en un lago

-¡Este traje me costó 243.000 almas y la pagaras con la tuya!-dijo Hunson enojado y cuando iba a agarrar a Merliah con su tentáculo Finn se lo corta de un movimiento rápido, mientras Hunson gruñía de forma maligna y cuando iba robarle el alma ahora a Finn PF le lanza una esfera de fuego haciendo que lo cerrara y perdiendo otras almas que le quedaban y perdiendo mucho poder

-¡Maldición pero este juego se acaba ahora!-dijo Hunson alzando las manos y unos rayos salieron disparados hacia los chicos mientras que de su boca salía mucho humo

-¡AAAAAHH!-gritaron los chicos adoloridos

-¡Ey tonto te olvidaste de mí!-dijo Pamela lanzando un rayo al lado donde estaba Hunson y ella lo electrocuto

Hunson se convirtió en un líquido negro azulado casi morado y se estaba extendiendo por todo el lago

-¿Ahora qué?-pregunto ML

-Creo que tenemos que cruzar ese camino-dijo Finn señalando un camino que estaba por encima del lago

-Tengan cuidado es posible que Hunson siga vivo-dijo Finn cruzando con precaución el camino

Todos cruzaron el camino atentos si pasaba algo **(Excepto ML claro que floto por encima hasta llegar al otro lado)** nada más faltaba Jeff

-Ey Jeff ven sígueme ¿O tienes miedo?-pregunto ML

Jeff lo miro enojado y corrió por el camino hasta que llego al otro lado

-En tu cara idiota-dijo Jeff

Cuando todos iban a seguir el camino algo alzo a Jeff por los aires parecía un tentáculo

-¡Maldición bájame!-dijo Jeff enojado

-Oh pero si esta alma se ira directo a la nocheosfera-dijo lo que era de Hunson y mientras desaparecía en un vórtice de agua junto con Jeff

-Oh hijo de…-Jeff ya desapareció junto con el agua

-¡Jeff!-gritaron todos mirando el agua

-¿Qué hacemos?-pregunto Pamela nerviosa

-Marshall dile a Marceline que venga rápido explícale todo y dile que traiga todo para hacer un portal a la nocheosfera-dijo Finn

-Enseguida-dijo ML volando a toda velocidad hacia la casa de Marceline

**Mientras tanto en la nocheosfera**

Jeff estaba en lo que parecía una sala de oficina Jeff estaba boca abajo mientras que otro tentáculo lo agarraba de la pierna

-Jeff Woods conocido mejor como Jeff the killer oh…tu expediente de crímenes y asesinatos es la más larga que había visto en toda mi vida-dijo Hunson con una carpeta amarrilla en su mano derecha

-Vete a .la mier…¡ARG!-Jeff sintió como algo le presionaba el cuello impidiéndole respirar

-La orden te quiere vivo para unos experimentos que desconozco pero no me importa ahora eres mío-dijo Hunson lanzando a Jeff hacia el abismo donde era el caos absoluto

-¡Shiiiiittt!-grito Jeff mientras que caía

**En la casa de Marceline**

Marceline estaba flotando mientras tocaba su bajo-hacha mientras tocaba una canción hasta que tocan la puerta y ella abre a ver quién es

-¿Eres…Marceline?-pregunto ML

-Si ¿Y tu?-pregunto Marceline

-No yo no-dijo ML

-Te pregunto por tu nombre idiota-dijo Marceline

-Ah me llamo Marshall Lee y vengo a decirte que Finn-dijo directamente el vampiro

-¿Qué necesita el héroe?-pregunto Marceline

-Un tipo llamado Hunson Abadeer secuestro a Jeff y lo tiene atrapado en la nocheosfera-dijo ML

-¡¿Qué?! ¿¡Mi padre!? ¡Ya vuelvo espérame aquí!-dijo Marceline corriendo hacia otro lugar y cuando regreso trajo todo lo necesario para la invocación-Tenemos que irnos rápido antes que sea tarde-

Marceline y ML salieron volando esta vez en dirección al bosque

**En el bosque**

Finn, Merliah, PF y Pamela jugaban al Póker en el suelo

-¡Gane!-dijo PF

-Oh rayos-dijeron Merliah y Pamela lanzando las cartas

-"Que malas perdedoras" pensó Finn

-Ey amigos ya llegamos-dijo ML pisando suelo junto Marceline

-¿Trajiste todo para ir a la nocheosfera Marceline?-pregunto Finn

-Sip solo necesito hacer lo preparativos y ya todo estará listo-dijo Marceline

**En la nocheosfera**

Jeff caminaba por un camino que tenía muchos cadáveres de demonios rojos y raros, tenía en la mano izquierda un plátano que encontró por el camino hasta que se encontró con un demonio de ojos verdes, tentáculos en la cara y sin dejar de sonreír en una caja registradora

-¿Puedo ayudarlo?-pregunto el demonio

-Si déjame pasar-dijo Jeff

-No-dijo el demonio

-Alzo o te meteré esto en la nariz-dijo Jeff mostrando la banana **(o plátano si lo prefieren)**

-No…que asco-dijo el demonio mirando la banana-plátano

-¡Alzo!-dijo Jeff molesto

-¡No!-dijo el demonio perdiendo la paciencia

**Mientras tanto en el bosque**

Todos estaban listos y Marceline iba a tirar el cartón de leche pero…

-¡Esperen!-grito…


	13. Bienvenidos a la nocheosfera

-¡Esperen!-grito ML

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Finn

ML saco un envase que decía "bloqueador contra monstruos locos" y se lo embarro en todo el cuerpo

-¿Era solo para eso?-pregunto Marceline

-Sí, no quiero arriesgarme a que un loco monstruos me ataque de nuevo como la última vez que entre a la nocheosfera de mi madre-dijo ML

-¿Qué paso?-preguntaron PF y PE

-Nada en especial solo que un monstruo raro y loco que me quería vender abono se acercó a mí y me quiso matar-dijo ML tranquilo

-Bueno ya dejen de charla y vámonos ahora-dijo Marceline

Todos entraron por el portal y en cuando lo hicieron vieron algo que solo podrían ver en una película de horror, cuerpos de demonios disipados por todas partes, uno que otro monstruo tratando de matar a otro, vampiros yendo de aquí para allá atormentando gente

-Esto se ve espantoso-dijo Pamela

-Ni que lo digas-dijo Finn

Los chicos empezaron a caminar hasta que se encontraron a Jeff quien le estaba reclamando a un demonio

-¡Te digo que me dejes pasar o te lo meto en el culo!-grito Jeff enojado

-¡No y quita esa cosa de mi o haré que te lo comas!-grito el demonio sacudiendo su puño

-Es todo te lo meteré por el culo-dijo Jeff enojado y acercándose al demonio

-¡Aléjate payaso gay asesino de cuarta!-grito el demonio alejándose de Jeff

Eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso, una de las cosas que Jeff poco toleraba era el hecho de llamarlo asesino de cuarta, Jeff pateo al demonio en la rodilla haciendo que este se arrodillara luego le clavo su cuchillo en el pecho y le hizo una gran cortadura a lo largo hasta arriba de la nariz y lo saco, acto seguido empezó a correr en dirección a un antigua castillo

-Tenemos que ir tras el rápido eh oído que hay algo mucho peor que los demonios allí adentro-dijo Marceline

-Bueno sea lo que sea lo derrotaremos y rescataremos a Jeff-dijo Finn

Todos entraron por una puerta estilo medieval, en medio estaba varios esqueletos con armaduras, algunos con lanza y otros con escudos

-¡A por ellos!-gritaron unos esqueletos acercándose a ellos

PF lanzo bolas de fuego haciendo añicos a cinco de ellos, PE hizo una espada de roca y destrozo a cuatro esqueletos, Finn saco su espada y destrozo a siete de ellos, ML y Marceline solamente flotaron encima de ellos, Pamela lanzo varios rayos a ellos haciéndolos polvo

-Vamos no debe de estar muy lejos-dijo Finn

Los chicos siguieron su camino pasando por los demás cadáveres

**Mientras tanto con Jeff**

Jeff estaba sentado en una silla cómoda de color roja, al frente de él estaba una mesa con dos botellas de vodka la del lado de Jeff estaba vacía y al igual que estaba del otro lado, al otro lado estaba un joven de unos 17, de cabello negro, Sus ojos son de color rojo, tenía zapatos negros al igual que su pantalón, una camisa banca y una chaqueta roja, un collar con "dientes", tenía dos pistolas guardadas en sus bolsillos y una espada en su mano derecha

-¿Qué te pasa Dante no me vas a ayudar a salvar a mi novia?-pregunto Jeff

-No-dijo el joven

-Entonces le diré a todo el mundo que cuando estabas ebrio te acostaste con un travestí-dijo Jeff

-Ok ok pero si se lo dices a alguien te cazare, te castrare y te romperé la cara-dijo Danta

-Que excesivo-dijo Jeff

Dante se levanta de la silla junto a Jeff y ambos caminan hasta un portal, cuando lo atraviesan se encuentran en un concierto abandonado, pero con las luces apagadas

-¿Ahora qué?-pregunto Dante

-Usa tus ojos de marica-dijo Jeff

-Idiota-dijo Danta

De repente las luces se prendieron y en el escenario estaba Andrea quien cargaba a cris pero ambas estaban en una jaula encerradas

-Hola Jeff-Hunson apareciendo a un lado de la jaula

-¡Maldito!-grito Jeff

-Bueno, es hora de irme, mis demonios ya quieren matarlos… ¡Y AUN ME DEBES TU ALMA DANTE!-grito Hunson luego desapareció

-Mierda-dijo Dante

-¿Desde cuándo le debes algo al conde Drácula?-pregunto Jeff

-No quiero hablar de eso ahora mismo-dijo Dante

De la nada salió un demonio de color negro, ojos amarrillos, tenía un hacha en la mano y vestía una armadura de color dorado, tenía cuatro metros de alto

-Esto es malo-dijo Dante

-Ni que lo digas-dijo Jeff

Dante dio un salto lo suficientemente alto para cortarle el pecho de la armadura al demonio pero no fue suficiente para penetrar la armadura, Jeff salto un poco más bajo y se lo clavo al demonio en la rodillas pero apenas pudo hacerle una rasgadura

-¿Crees que fue suficiente para debilitarlo?-pregunto Dante

El demonio rugió de tal forma que parecía como si diez leones gritaran con furia

-Creo que la respuesta es: ni un poco-dijo Jeff

El demonio aplasto a Dante de una pisada y cuando ataco a Jeff con el hacha el salió volando contra una pared que se derrumbó y varios pedazos de este lo cubrieron

-Mierda esto no se podría poner peor-dijo Dante

El demonio agarro una gran roca y la tiro contra Dante, estuvo a punto de colisionar contra el pero…

**Con los demás (poco antes)**

Los chicos caminaron por un corredor no muy estrecho pero no lo suficientemente ancho para que pudieran pelear entre muchos, hasta que llegaron a una gran sala, en medio estaba algo que tenía camisa de fuerza y una máscara metido en una especie de jaula de hierro, había bocinas que sonaban justo encima de la jaula

-_Acérquense y prueben suerte, si creen que pueden ganarle al centauro_-dijo una voz por las bocinas

-¿Qué es esto?-pregunto Finn

-Seguramente es una trampa no lo…-Marceline iba a seguir hablando pero ML abrió la jaula-…toquen-dijo molesta

Cuando ML abrió la jaula, el centauro de un movimiento casi impredecible lo empujo y corto la camisa de fuerza con espadas que aparecieron de la nada, PF y PE lanzaron muchas esferas de fuego que el centauro esquivo con mucha facilidad, ML intento golpear al centauro pero solo logro que este le rasgara la camisa a él, Finn con varios ataques intento cortarle el cuello pero el centauro le hizo tropezar, Marceline se transformó en un monstruo e intento agarrarle pero todo el tiempo fallaba, Pamela le intento alcanzar y darle un golpe eléctrico pero este era más rápido y canso a Pamela cuando era hora de que el centauro ataque una "pared" le impidió el paso y el choco contra él y se cayó inconsciente contra el piso

-¿Jake?-Finn se da cuenta que la "pared" se transformó en su amigo

-Hola hermano ¿en dónde estamos?-pregunto Jake

-Te lo digo luego pero antes tenemos que salir de aquí-dijo Finn

Todos vuelven a caminar por un corredor y se encuentran dónde estaban Dante, Jeff y Andrea pero todo eran escombros y una figura hecha de ceniza en el piso…


	14. llegando a un nuevo lugar

Jeff, Dante, Andrea y Cris estaban en lo que parecía una carretera abandonada después de la guerra de champiñones, Jeff saca una banana-plátano y cuando iba a comérsela

-Yo no haría eso, si fuera tú-dijo Dante

-¿Y por qué no?-pregunto Jeff

Dante le susurro unas cosas a Jeff en el oído

-¡¿Qué?!-Jeff mira asqueado a la banana plátano-Bah que importa-Jeff se come la banana

-Qué asco-dijo Dante con ganas de vomitar

-¡QUE ASCO!-Jeff escupe la banana y tira la cascara a otra parte

-Te lo dije-dijo Dante

-Miren-dijo Andrea que estaba mirando algo en el bosque que estaba cerca

Jeff y Dante miraron hacia el bosque donde estaban nada menos que Krat con otro sujeto que tenía la misma ropa y capucha que él, ambos estaban hablando de algo

-Kraz tenemos que encontrar al maldito de Jeff antes que arruine nuestros planes-dijo Krat

-Sí, ya se-dijo el otro

-¿Son los de la orden?-pregunto Dante

-Si-dijo Jeff

-Bueno me voy ten esto como un recuerdo-dijo Dante lanzándole algo a Jeff

Jeff lo agarra y cuando lo mira nota que es una pistola no más grande que la mano de un niño pequeño, Dante se fue en dirección contraria

-¿Ahora que Jeff?-pregunto Andrea

-Vámonos sin que se den cuenta-dijo Jeff

Jeff tomo la mano de Andrea y ambos caminaron sigilosamente hacia un reino que estaba cerca, llegando al reino que parecía una ciudad abandonada pero con habitantes que eran maquinas

-¿Qué lugar es este?-pregunto Jeff

-Creo que es el reino de los robots-dijo Andrea

-Espera, ¿esto no estaba en EEE?-pregunto Jeff

-Si-dijo Andrea

-¡¿Cruzamos a otra isla?!-pregunto Jeff

-Sí, no grites o despertaras a Cris-dijo Andrea

-Ok-dijo Jeff

Ambos se adentraron aún más por el reino-ciudad hasta que se encontraron con un edificio-castillo **(son muchos edificios unidos en forma de castillo)**

**Mientras tanto con los demás**

Ya habían cruzado el escenario que estaba derrumbado, hasta que entraron en la carretera, al frente de ellos aparecieron Kurt y otro sujeto

-¿Qué quieres ahora tonto?-pregunto Finn

-¿No puedo visitar a mis amigos que voy a matar?-pregunto Kurt

-Hazte a un lado o te cortare la estúpida cabeza-dijo Finn desenfundo su espada y apunto a Kurt y a su acompañante

-Inténtalo "héroe"-dijo Kurt

Finn corrió hacia el pero Kurt le da una patada antes que pueda hacer algo, aunque fue rápido no pudo evitar la patada de ML cuando cayó Finn, el sujeto golpeo a ML haciéndolo retroceder, PE y PF lanzaron una enorme carga de fuego que iba a impactar contra Kurt, pero el otro sujeto hizo un escudo mágico antes que llegara, Jake hizo su puño grande e intento aplastarlo pero el lanzo un pedazo de tocino un poco lejos

-¡Es mío!-dijo Jake corriendo hacia el tocino

Kurt dio un salto hasta donde estaba Marceline y cuando ella le iba a morder este lanzo un polvo de color dorado que hizo que ella retrocediera con quemaduras en la cara

-¡Maldito!-grito Finn haciéndole una gran cortadura en el brazo a Kurt

Kurt empezó a reírse de forma lunática, Pamela le lanza un rayo con tanta fuerza que lo manda a volar muchos metros hacia el bosque y chocó contra un árbol, en cuanto lo hizo desapareció

-Ahora solo falta uno-dijo ML, cuando giro su cabeza a donde se supone debería estar el otro, no había nadie

-¿En dónde está?-pregunto Finn

De encima de ML apareció el sujeto con un martillo de color negro, y pisando la cara de ML

-¡Auch!-se quejó ML

Marceline le ataco con su bajo-hacha pero este lo esquivo y la golpeo con su martillo tirándola hacia una pared, Finn empezó a atacarlo con su espada, este casi se escapa, Finn le cortó su capucha mostrando que era un chico pálido, de ojos verdes y cabello negro

-¿Quién….eres?-pregunto Finn

-Soy Kraz, el tercero al mando-dijo sacando arco y flecha y empezó a disparar

Los demás se ocultaron entre unas rocas gigantes, PF lanzo una esfera de fuego que le dio al arco, PE levito unas rocas y las lanzo contra el ahora conocido Kraz, varias le dieron en el brazo, casi rompiéndolo

-Ey Marshall tengo una idea-susurro Pamela a ML

Pamela agarro la guitarra-hacha

-¡Ey suelta mi guitarra!-dijo ML molesto

-Ya te daré tu sonaja bebe-dijo Pamela en un tono burlesco

Pamela lanza un rayo a la guitarra-hacha, cuando ML lo nota casi le da un infarto, Pamela le regresa su guitarra a ML y este ataca a Kraz, cuando lo hace Kraz sale volando varios metros gracias a la carga que tenía la guitarra

-Maldición-dijo Kraz mientras desaparecía en un velo de humo purpura

-Sigamos-dijo Marceline

Todos siguieron caminando hasta que se encontraron con un reino-ciudad

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntaron Finn y PF

-Un reino-dijo ML

-¿Qué reino?-preguntaron Finn y PF

-Creo que es uno que se llama el reino robot que está en EEE-dijo ML

-¿Dónde estamos?-preguntaron Finn y PF

-En EEE-dijo ML

-¿En serio?-preguntaron Finn y PF

-Si-dijo ML

-¿En serio?-preguntaron Finn y PF

-Si-repitió ML

-¿En serio?-repitieron Finn y PF

-Si-dijo ML

-¿En serio?-repitieron Finn y PF

-¡SI, YA CÁLLENSE!-grito ML molesto

-No grites Marshall-dijeron PE y Marceline

ML se molestó y no dijo nada todo el camino, hasta que no muy lejos vieron a Jeff y a Andrea mirando una ventana en una tienda de televisión

-¡Chicos!-gritaron todos

Andrea los miro unos segundos y sonrió, todos se acercaron a ellos mientras que Jeff ni siquiera los miraba, estaba peleando con algo detrás de un cristal

-¿Qué haces Jeff?-pregunto PF

-Peleo con un maldito duende-dijo Jeff molesto y mostrándole el dedo del medio

PF miro al otro lado del cristal, había una tele con Ben quien estaba haciéndole caras tontas a Jeff quien se molestaba e insultaba al fantasma vestido de Link de legend of zelda

-Vamos idiota sal o te sacare de ahí de una patada y te cortare los ojos-dijo Jeff molesto

-¡Inténtalo payaso de cuarta!-dijo Ben

Jeff golpeo y rompió el cristal y arrojo lejos la televisión donde estaba Ben, les llamo la atención a los que estaban alrededor, Ben salió de la televisión

-¡Ustedes!-grito alguien acercándose a ellos

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto PE

-Soy…..


	15. el camino hacia el dragón

-Soy Raymond-dijo

Luego los demás robots se arrodillaron dando a entender que él era el rey de esas tierras, era un hombre del mismo tamaño que Finn, estaba hecho como un humanoide hecho de metal con ropa normal, camisa gris, pantalones negros igual que sus zapatos, tenía una corona que más bien parecían tres cuernos de tamaño mediano, su cabeza era de color dorado, parecía que tenía un casco que tenía pelo artificial, los dos brazos eran de color verde, en la derecha tenia lo que parecía un panel con control táctil, sus piernas eran de color negro y su tórax que no se veía a simple vista era de color azul

-¿Qué hacéis en mi tierra?-pregunto Raymond

-Nos perdimos-dijo Jeff

-Venimos de Ooo-dijo PE

-Y queremos saber una forma de regresar-dijeron ML y Marceline

Raymond se quedó callado unos segundos mirando a los recién llegados

-Muy bien les diré como pueden regresar a Ooo pero antes necesito que me hagan un pequeño favor-dijo Raymond

-¿Cuál favor mi robo-rey?-pregunto Pamela

-Necesito que vayan a la colina de los horrores, atraviesen el campo de la tortura, lleguen al castillo de la locura y maten al dragón del caos para que nos deje de atormentar-dijo Raymond

Se quedaron callados unos segundos pero antes de que alguien pudiera pensar lo más razonable

-¡TRATO HECHO!-dijo Jeff que parecía emocionado y estrechándole la mano a Raymond

-Muy bien-dijo Raymond chasqueando los dedos

Unos robots que parecían ser verdugos pusieron un dispositivo en cuello y cabeza que tenía una luz parpadeante de color rojo

-¿Para qué son?-pregunto Ben

-Bueno si fallan les explotaremos la cabeza-dijo Raymond

Todos los miraron con cara de "no jodas", pero los robots llevaron a Andrea y a Cris en una cárcel con campo de fuerza

-Oigan ¡¿Por qué hacen eso?!-pregunto Jeff molesto

-Señor Woods nosotros sabemos que para usted una explosión no es nada-dijo Raymond

Jeff gruño molesto, empezaron a caminar hacia la salida del reino robot, llegaron a un bosque donde todo se veía deplorable, parecían que no le pasaron ni una gota de agua en mucho tiempo, había una que otra pieza de chatarra en el piso destrozada

-Esto es una porquería-dijo Pamela

-Oye se te cayo el aparato-dijo Finn

Pamela noto que se había fundido y destrozado el dispositivo, bueno era normal después de todo ella conducía electricidad por la piel

-Miren son dos caminos-dijo PE

En efecto, eran dos caminos que daban a la misma dirección pero por otro lado no sabían cuál era el camino correcto y cual era una trampa

-Muy bien ¿A dónde vamos?-pregunto Marceline

De repente una explosión los empujo a todos en diferentes caminos menos a Pamela quien fue derribada por esta, fijo su vista en el mismo robot que hace poco quiso matarla

-Muy bien amiguito te destruiré como la otra vez pero esta vez me asegurare de hacerte chatarra-dijo Pamela

-¡Pamela!-gritaron los demás

-Tranquilos chicos luego los alcanzo váyanse-dijo Pamela preparándose para la batalla

**Mientras tanto en el camino izquierdo**

PF, PE, ML y Jake caminaron hasta que se encontraron con una muralla con un panel de códigos

-¿Y esto?-pregunto ML

-Es un panel tal vez la contraseña esté cerca-dijo PF

Empezaron a buscar alguna pista que pudiera ser para el panel pero luego de media hora ya se rindieron

-¡Tengo una idea!-dijo Jake

El perro mágico se volvió pequeño y trato de entrar a uno de los muchos huecos de la muralla pero recibió un choque eléctrico que lo lanza al piso de nuevo, intento hacerlo muchas veces más pero volvió a caer en el piso

-¡AAAAHHH! ¡Ya me canse!-dijo el perro fatigado

-Tal vez esto sea una pista-dijo ML con una nota en las manos

-¿Dónde lo encontraste?-pregunto PE

-Estaba debajo de una roca junto a una lista de compras-dijo ML

-Dime que dice, estoy cansado de los choques eléctricos-dijo Jake

-Bueno el código es 3407-dijo ML leyendo la nota

Cuando Jake presiona todos los botones otra carga pero esta vez más fuerte hace que choque contra un árbol y casi quemándole por completo

-Ups era un 1 no un 7-dijo ML sonriendo de forma "inocente"

Jake refunfuño molesto y volvió a presionar los botones y otra vez recibió una carga eléctrica pero esta vez más fuerte y cayó al piso

-Oh no mi error era un 8 no un 0-dijo ML con su sonrisa "no fue mi culpa"

El perro-mágico quien estaba al borde de ahorcar al chico vampiro volvió a presionar sin errores el código y la muralla se abre, ellos entran adentro de la muralla y en ese momento varios robots los rodearon con unas lanzas

-¡Alto! En nombre de nuestro grupo identifíquense-dijo un robot que tenía palmeras como corona

Los robots se veían que eran más grandes que ellos pero no más fuertes que ellos

-Solo queremos llegar a por el dragón-dijo PE sin darles señal de que sean agresivos

-Bueno es ese camino de allá-dijo señalando un camino detrás de ellos

-Gracias-dijo PF

Los demás robots alzaron sus lanzas y las guardaron dejándoles paso libre a los chicos

**Mientras tanto en el camino de la izquierda**

Jeff, Finn, Marceline y Ben caminaron hasta que se encontraron un puente

-¿Un puente?...¿un joto puente?...!¿otro jodido puente?!-dijo Jeff molesto

-Ya tranquilo viejo-dijo Finn

-¡No! Cada vez que paso algo es porque cruzamos un puente-dijo Jeff igual de molesto

Cuando iba a seguir reclamando Ben lo tiro en dirección hacia el puente, y choco contra el suelo pasando por el puente

-Maldito-susurro Jeff enojado

Todos los demás cruzaron tranquilamente el puente hasta que acabaron de cursarlo por completo

-¿Ves llorón? No fue tan malo-dijo Ben

De repente sintieron un temblor y por debajo del puente salió un robot gigante con un hacha

-¡¿Lo ves?!-dijo Jeff molesto

El robot gigante dio un fuerte pisotón al suelo creando un fuerte temblor haciendo que caigan derribados al piso, cuando el robot iba a pisarlos Ben le dio justo en la rodilla del robot con su arco y flechas

-Rápido levántense-dijo Ben

Finn se levantó y rápidamente Ben lo agarro y lo lanzo hacia el robot, Finn le corta el pie desde la rodilla y este cae donde antes estaban los demás pero ya no estaban, el robot cayo de espalda

-Bueno uno menos-dijo Ben

De repente el robot se acercó arrastrándose hacia ellos y cuando iba a aplastarlos Marceline lo cortó su mano con su bajo-hacha y luego lanzo a Jeff como una bala atravesándolo por la cabeza

-¡Aaaaahhh!-grito Jeff cayendo al piso

Ben lo levanto y aguanto las ganas de reírse cuando vio que a Jeff le faltaba un diente

-No digas nada-dijo Jeff molesto

Luego se hoyo una gran explosión no muy lejos de ellos

-¿Qué fue eso?-pregunto Finn

**Yo: Bueno hasta aquí el cap, hasta la próxima adióoooos**

**Jeff: manden rewiews o los mandare a dormir, recuerden GO TO SLEEP! Y si envias un rewiew ahora mismo te enviare un Cuchillo gratis, ¡si ahora puedes matar a tus victimas con el mismo cuchillo que uso yo! ¡recuerden es por tiempo limitado!**


End file.
